NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: IT IS ANOTHER SSHG PAIR'N. TAKE PLACE ELEVEN YEARS AFTER GRADUATING  FROM hOGWARTS. PLEASE READ, AND REVIEW.
1. WE NEED TO TALK

**NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU**

_He sat in his chair beside the fireplace, his back was to her, "I don't love you."_

_She shook her head, not believing him, she went to wrap her arms around his neck, but stopped when he raised his arm up, forbidden her to get any closer, "Severus, how can you make love to me, and say you don't love me?" She had tears running down her cheeks._

_He had tears running down his face as well, he wanted to turn around, and wrap the young woman in his arms, but, he stayed seated with his back to her, "It's called sex," and he paused, "Which by the way, I have had better."_

_She stared at him, this time crying a little louder then she started out, she glared at him, "I can't believe I gave myself to you!" She hurried out of his living quarters, crying._

_It was the last day of school._

_He bowed his head, and cried into his hands, "Please forgive me one day, Hermione." He had said, and done what he had done, because of the coming war, he knew if she let her emotions get in the way of fighting, then he would surely loose her, but if she had thought that the man she loved really did go to the dark side, then she would most likely fight with revenge._

**THE PRESENT – TEN YEARS LATER**

"Thank you for taking me up on my offer, Miss Granger," Minerva walked the now young woman of twenty-eight, down the familiar halls," Albus is going to introduce you as the new Potions Professor, during the evening feast, after we sort the students into the home. Ron, and Harry will be there as well, Ron is the Flying Professor, and Harry of course is our new Defense Against The Dark Arts, Professor."

Hermione looked around the halls, then looked at the older woman, "Minerva. Albus didn't talk to Severus, about," she noticed the people of the paintings stretching there ears toward the two woman, so they could hear better, "About, you know?"

Minerva understanding, already what she was talking about, shook her head, "Of course not, dear," she looked at the time in one of the portraits, and took the young woman by the shoulder, "Hermione, Albus is looking forward to see where the boy ends up, and he wants you to be the one to break the news to Severus," she kissed the young woman on the cheek, "I will see you at the Great Hall, I need to go get the first years, and greet them at the door."

Hermione smiled as her mentor, hurried away, she started walking to the great hall, looking at some of the pictures, not paying attention to where she was going, and Smack! "Watch where you're-" She froze when she saw a hand reaching down to her, and smiled at the familiar face, "Don't you ever watch where you are going, Professor Weasley?"

The man wrapped his arms, around the woman, "Hermione, I am so sorry, was in bit of a hurry, you going my way?"

"To the Great Hall, yes," She returned the hug, smiling, "it's been so long Ron, how are you?"

"I am doing great, how are things with you?" Ron started walking with Hermione, as they headed to the Great Hall, "You know Georges daughters are starting school here, they will be sorted with the others," he looked around, "Where are yours?"

Hermione smiled, "Their grandmother dropped them off at the train station, they should be with the other children, when they are to be sorted. I wanted them to have the whole experience of riding the train without any adults," she froze, when she saw a figure coming there way, he was in all black, and the only color, or what little color you could see was his pale face, 'Severus.'

The man saw the woman, and stopped in his tracks, 'What is she doing here?'

Ron stared at the awkward situation, knowing the two's past, he gave Severus a slight bow, as he went into the Great Hall, leaving his friend in the hall, 'They got to get use to being around one another eventually,' he thought to himself as he took a seat beside his all time best friend, Harry, and next to Ginny who was the schools Medwitch.

"Have you seen Hermione, yet?" Harry leaned towards his friend.

Ron smiled, "She is in the hall, stiff as a statue."

"So you must had run into Severus," Harry knew that his other best friend had never stopped loving the Potions Professor, "Hope they come to some understanding, I mean it is his-"

**OUT IN FRONT OF THE GREAT HALL**

Hermione, tired of the awkward situation, curtsied her head, "Severus, how have you been?" 'Ever since the day you broke my heart.'

Severus stared at her, 'She is still as beautiful, as she was when I last saw her;' he felt all the same emotions he had felt since the day he lied to her, when he said he wasn't in love with her, he wanted to wrap his arms around the woman, and not let her go, "I been doing alright," he looked at the door, and then at her, "Can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" She shook her head, and then saw the look of disappointment on his face, "Maybe later, because there are some things you need to know, I need to be there for the sorting of the hat."

"I always thought you found those rituals boring," He was grinning, remembering the last year she was a student, and how she had fallen asleep at the table while all the others cheered around her at the new members.

"I do, but I still need to be there," She looked at the time, when she heard the first years walking in there direction, she then hurried into the hall, and took a seat beside Ron.

Once Minerva had them lined up, she went down the rules of how the sorting hat, which had suddenly appeared as she talk to the first years, and explained the different houses.

"…Adam Bass…Ravenclaw!"

"…Sabrina Epstein… HufflePuff!"

"…Sarah Frost…. HufflePuff!"

"….Preston. Granger…"

Hermione noticed Severus looking in her direction, when Preston made his way to the stool; he had black hair pulled back into a long ponytail, pale skin, and what he could tell brown eyes. She looked at Ron, and Harry, who also noticed Severus's expression, "I definitely think I need to talk to Severus tonight."

Preston had his fingers crossed.

The hat seemed to turn on his head, and looked at Hermione, then at Severus, "This is a tough one, indeed. Both parents were great in there houses, at one time, or another. Tough one to call, any ideas?"

All the students, including the teachers stared at Preston.

"…I know where you will go…" The hat spotted an identical child, sensing that the occupant that wear him, he looked down at the small boy, "Two of you will be great in either house…."

Minerva realizing it was taking a while looked at her roll seat, "Alexander Granger, please come with you brother," she lifted the hat from Preston, and held it above both there heads.

"Yes, I see now, the right place for the both of you, Slytherine!"

Severus watched as the two boys hurried to there seat, Alexander looked identical to Preston, except his hair was wear down, and wasn't as long, as is only went below his ears, but both had the same pale skin. He looked over at Hermione, who just smiled, when the twins looked in her direction, and waved.

The hat didn't even touch, Darrel Malfoy's head, when it said "Slytherine."

The Potter's little girl was put into Gryffindor, along with Ron's youngest niece. No one didn't seem to mind that there Preston, and Alexander had been put in Slytherine. They all sort of figured it would happen that way, saying that there father was of pure blood, Wizardry.

After the staff introductions, everyone had there feast, and were sent to there common rooms for the night.

"Hermione placed the wand to her throat, to make her voice carry over the noise, "Alexander, and Preston Granger, come here please." She looked at Severus, who watched her in interest, "Meet me at the lake."

He looked at her confused, and then nodded, "I will be there," he had realized that she called two of his students, from the house, "Miss Granger, even though they are you sons, they need to follow my rules, you need to ask before calling them away from there group.'

Albus smiled at Severus, as he placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, before the young woman had a chance to yell, "I give her permission, to take the twins out of there groups, she will return them Severus."

"Professor Snape, in front of my students," Severus growled.

Hermione noticed how the two approaching sons, stared at Severus, as they passed him to reach there mother, she wrapped a hand around both there shoulders, "We're going to the lake, I want to introduce you to the bat, I told you about," she glared at Severus, as she walked out of the Great Hall with the two boys.

"Albus, did you hear what she called me in front of my students?" Severus looked like his head was about to blow up, as it ganged almost a tomato color.

"Go talk to her, you will understand when she is finished talking," Albus flicked his wand at Severus, causing the man to appear at the lake, just as Hermione and the boys got there.

Hermione gasped, at the sudden appearance of Severus, but came back to her calm self quickly, she glared at Severus, "Before you go opening you damn mouth, let me finish what I need to say, alright Severus?"

Severus nodded, seeing as how he didn't want to make the woman even more, angrier then she was at that point.

She pointed to a open area, and looked at her boys, they nodded already knowing what mom wanted, and hurried away, but still in eye site of there mother. "Remember when we were together my last year at Hogwarts, how I gave myself to you, well after you dumped me like trash, I learned that I was four months pregnant. With the boys, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know rather or not you were still on the dark side or not so I didn't tell you. Then ten years later, Albus asked if I would be interested in a teaching job here, and since my boys already got there letters, I couldn't turn Albus down, seeing it as a chance to still be with my boys. They are my life, they really are. Well Albus explained to me that you were a spy the whole time, and only pretended to be on the dark side, and you said all those things that day, to make me hate you, but knowing I could never hate you, I hated Voldamort, and in the war, revenge was on my mind. After the war, I went to live with my mom, and she helped me raise the boys. I wanted to tell you that Alex, and Preston are your sons."

Severus stared at where the boys were standing, he couldn't believe they were a part of him, that the woman he loved, and threw out had carried, and raised the boys without him. "Which is which again?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"Preston Sean Granger, is the one with the brown eyes, and always wears a pony tail, his hair is longer then Alexander's," Hermione pointed as Preston did a back flip, over his brother.

"He is athletic," Severus looked at the woman beside him, and smiled.

"Yeah, he had a lot of extra energy, so mom put him in gymnastics," Hermione pointed to her other son, "That is Severus Alexander Granger, he wears his hair down all the time, don't think he even brushes it sometimes, he is very sneaky, he learned how to do spells, when he was six, both of them actually, but Alexander, is the trouble maker. We were at a muggle zoo, and he wanted to see the lions up close, when I said no he threw a tantrum saying he wanted the lions, and next thing I new, the lion was outside the caged area. I had to quickly do a spell to get the lion back in the cage, and one so the people wouldn't remember what happened. He was only five at the time. He did another one when the teacher wouldn't let him have the basketball, and he threw another tantrum, and then a whole bunch of basketballs hit the teacher, Albus helped me out with that one. Mrs. Weasley offered to home school the boys for me so I could work, and not have to be worried rather the boys were behaving or not. He has your eyes," She was exhausted just talking about all Alex's spells.

"So I will have to keep a close watch on Alex," Severus looked at the boy, trying to figure him out, then looked at the other boy, "It is funny, I would had thought the one with the most energy to spare, would be trouble, but it's the other way around."

Hermione noticed Alex raise his wand, behind his brothers back, she flicked her wrist, causing both boys to freeze, she looked at Severus, "A mothers work is never done. Alex knows how to turn people into frogs, thanks to George Weasley."

"So how many times has he turned Preston into a frog?" Severus asked trying not to sound amused, didn't work.

She gave the man a look, "Today?"

The older man couldn't hold in the laughter any longer, "Really? That many?" He looked at the woman, "How many times has he changed you into a Frog?"

"I caught him, his first attempt, coming up behind me, I ducked down, the light hit the mirror, went back to him and he was a frog," She seemed proud, of that moment.

He walked around both the boys, staring at the, "So how long do you keep them like

this?"

She flicked her wand again, and aimed it at Preston, who finished with his back flip, "Preston?"

Preston turned around at the sound of his mothers voice, and looked at his statue of a brother, "He really doesn't listen, does he mom?"

She looked at Severus, as she flicked her wand at the other boy, "Alexander, I am taking fifty points from Slytherine, for attempted transfiguration."

The twins looked at there mom, "You're our mom!"

She brought her finger to her lip, and grinned, "Shhh- don't tell anyone that," she pointed to the tall man with her, "This is your dad, I showed you pictures of him, remember?" She noticed him look at her confused, "Severus, I didn't show them those pictures," she gave him a little wink.

"Oh, okay," He looked at the boys, and remembered she introduced Alexander as Severus, he looked at the woman once more, "You name him after me?"

"Yes," She kissed both there cheeks, and started walking to the castle, "Time for bed boys."

Preston stopped, and looked at Severus and his mom, "Does this mean, you two-"

"-are going to get-" Alexander continued.

"Married?" They both finished in unison.

To be continued………

**A/N: I hope you like this story so far, please read, and review.**


	2. THE RED BOX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the names of the children,**

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews, and I hope you like this chapter of the story.**

**I STILL LOVE YOU**

After Severus, and Hermione had walked the twins back to the Slytherine common room for bed. They walked the rest of the way back towards there own living quarters in silence.

"I wish I would had been there with you," Severus said in a low voice, he looked at the young woman, "I am going to speak to Dumbledore, and see about getting there name changed for the attendance."

"There really is no need to do that, Severus, they already have your last name. It is on there birth certificate, your last name, It is actually Granger-Snape, but I removed the Snape part when they went to the Muggle school, because the teachers use to ask about there father, and when I told them that there was no father present, they would look at me like I had a disease or something. So I enrolled them both as Granger, and then the questions stopped. They were at that school, a week before Alex attacked the teacher with those basketballs," Hermione shook her head, "But, they do have your name, Minerva just didn't use it during the role, out of a personal favor towards me, because I didn't think you would want to find out by Minerva, my secret."

"So have you ever thought about getting married," Severus looked around the hall, when they approached the Potions Professors living quarters.

"I would think of marrying, once or twice, but then the fear of Alex turning there step father into a frog, kind of made me rethink the idea," She noticed the amused smirk on the other mans face. "Well this would be my room."

"I thought about marriage," He said, he noticed the change of expression on the young woman's face, "But I had trouble tracking the woman down for the last ten years, never occurred to me she would be in the muggle world the whole time."

Hermione felt her heart beating incredibly fast, all she managed was a small, "Oh."

The man stepped closer towards the woman, who was now press against the portrait, and the man she was still very much in love with, he lowered his face down to hers, and met her lips, "Now that I have her again, I do not think I will ever let her go."

"Severus," She almost fell into the doorway, as the picture frame started to open, causing her to blush.

The older man stared at her, "My name, is your password?" He noticed her cheeks turn colors, "I won't tell anyone," he wrapped his arms around the woman waist, and carried her through the entrance, and into the living room, as the picture shut behind them. He unwillingly pulled from her arms, and noticed there were three doors, "How many rooms you got?"

She flicked her wand at the door closest to the main entrance, "That would be the only one that matters, at this point," she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her into his grasp again.

He lifted her off the ground, not breaking the kiss, and lead her through the open door, finding the bed once they reached the room, he looked at the woman in his arms, "I never thought I would be holding you in my arms again, after all this time."

Fifteen minutes later, both there clothes were on the floor, and the couple were in bed, feed there starving bodies to each other.

She had her legs wrapped around his waist as the moved as one, as if they were the only two in the world at this moment, she moaned as she felt his member inch his way in, "Sev-er-us!"

He grinned at his lovers outburst, as he quickened his pace, "I don't know how I made it this long without you."

She, tired of being on her back, flipped her lover onto his back, she smiled when she saw the surprised expression on his face, "I love you, Severus," she raised slowly up, and then slammed down on his member.

He moaned as he grabbed onto her hips, slowly he raised his hands up the side of her waist, to her arms, and wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her down into a passionate kiss, he stared into her eyes, how he missed those eyes, he pulled her into another kiss, "I love you, Hermione," he wrapped his arms around her back, as he rolled her onto her back once more.

When they were finished making love for the first time in ten years, they laid wrapped up in one another's arms, waiting for sleep to catch up to them.

**HEADMASTERS OFFICE**

Albus looked at the map, looking at the two sets of footprints, he smiled as he looked up at Minerva, "I told you my plan would work, they have loved each other for so long, so by the time they were to see each other again, they would fall in love. Or discover they never stopped being in love."

"Now Albus, no one likes a I-told-you-so kind of person, even if he is right as usual, I think you are taking the part of godfather personally, wanting you godsons, to have there parents together is understandable, but you really should let them take it at there own speed," Minerva grinned at the man across the desk, "Took me forty years, to realize I was in love with you."

"Took me only five years, to know I was in love with you," Albus said, before looking down at the map, "This will be good for the boys," he sighed, "It was hard keeping this secret from Severus, for so many years, but I know it was the right thing for the twins."

"Yes, I agree, they already are talented, by the spells they already know," Minerva looked down at her hands, "I still think they would had been great in Gryffindor."

Albus let out a small chuckle, "Minerva, Slytherin, and Gryffindor are both the best houses, which a lot of great Wizards, and Witch's come out of."

"I understand Albus," She looked into the headmasters eyes, "Still, a lot of-"

"Now that Voldamorte is dead, there is no greater evil, and not all Slytherin turn to be on the dark side, look at the Malfoy's, Zabini's, Goyle's, and Professor Snape. They were all good families, and men that made sure we were up to detail with Voldamorte plan, and it's because of them a lot of our students are still here today."

"You are right," Minerva smiled.

**THE NEXT MORNIN – SATURDAY**

Hermione woke up, feeling around for the body that she was sure, was with her last night, she sat up, opening her eyes, looking for him, a small panicky feeling appeared in her, thinking it had all been a dream, when she suddenly heard someone in the next room.

Severus was walking around the living room, with a cup of coffee in his hands, he looked at the interesting framed art on the wall of her fireplace. It was a picture of a stick figure wearing a dress, and two smaller stick figures holding onto the female figure's hands, he saw the name of the artist, and smiled.

"Like my art collection?" Hermione leaned in the doorway between the living room, and her room, "Preston was five years old when he made it for me."

Severus looked at it again, and smiled, "I love the woman, in the center."

"So do I, that's my mom," Hermione let out a small giggle, "I am in this picture," she walked over to another picture on the wall, it had a more detailed then the stick figure, picture of a mom holding a little boy in her arms, and another boy had his arms wrapped around the woman's waist, "Alex is very Artistic, he did this when he was seven years old, with water colors." She looked at her lover.

"It was hard to tell rather the stick figure was you, or not. I just assumed it was, and…" Severus started to explain, but was cut short.

"I thought it was me too, until Preston told me it was him, Alex, and there grandma at the park," She rubbed his back, reassuringly.

He smiled at the woman, "So you collect all there art?" He pointed around the room, at different pictures.

"Oh yes, I am there biggest fan. I even wear some jewelry, they made for me on mother's day," She seemed to had remembered something, she smiled at the man in front of her, "Sit on the couch, I have something for you," she hurried into her room, and grabbed a red box from her closet, the brought it out to Severus, "This is for you."

Severus looked at the box, it said 'Father's Box,' on it, he looked at Hermione, confused, "I wasn't in there life, and you made me a box?"

"The boys wanted to, I only talked good things of you, and when they made stuff for Fathers day, Christmas, and Valentines, we would put whatever it was in the box," She went to remove the lid, but got her hands pushed away.

"I do believe it does say 'Father's Box', my dear," He teased as he removed the lid, and opened it. He pulled out a couple of red, and green frames, both had pictures of each twin, sitting with a fat white guy in a red suit, he looked at Hermione, "Why are our sons taking pictures with a fat man?"

"There class in kindergarten went to see Santa Clause, they took pictures, and as a Christmas present, they decorated frames. I put mine out during Christmas," She tried to hold back from laughing.

"Okay, Muggle's sure have strange traditions," He gave the woman a funny look. He reached his hand down, and pulled out a little statue of a turtle, he smiled at this, as he flipped the object on his back, and found a name, "Preston, he made me a turtle?"

"Not yet," Hermione was enjoying watching the man stare at the object, "He made the clay a turtle."

He looked into the box, and saw a long tube thing, made from clay, he pulled it out and gave the woman another confused look, "Alex, made me a stick?"

She snatched it from the man hands, and pointed to a small etched 'Y' tongue, and two dots for eyes, "Alex, made a snake for you ."

He looked at it a second time, and spotted the small face, "Interesting. I like it." He also found a sun-visor that said '#1 Dad' on it, along with a few bags of chocolate covered pretzels, which Hermione insisted she put a spell on them so they could stay fresh, and that they were also very delicious. He looked at few different pictures, which must had been something that the Muggle's did every year, so they could see how much the boys had grown. When he had finished putting all the stuff, except for the chocolate pretzels, which he slipped in his pocket after tasting one, back in the box, he looked at the woman he loved. "I never thought gifts as simple as these, would actually hold so much meaning to me," he leaned in, and kissed the young woman, "Thank you."

"For what, the boys made them for you," She smiled as she pushed back, a strand of hair from his eyes.

He shook his head, "Thank you, for our boys."

"I should thank you, you helped," She leaned in to give him, and quick kiss, before pulling away, and walking to her room to get dressed.

Severus stood in the doorway, watching as she changed into a pair of denim jeans. He spotted some marking on her left shoulder blade, "What is this?" He ran his fingers, tracing the image on her back, it was a snake, in the shape of an 'S', he kissed the piece of skin, as he ran his fingers down her still bare sides, "I never in a million years would had though, you of all people, would get a tattoo." He was smirking.

She turned in his arms, and grinned, "I got two others, also," She finished putting on her bra, after much difficulty, seeing how Severus would snap it undone every time she would bend to pick up her black sweater. Finally she was finished getting dressed. She noticed Severus staring at her, "Can I help you?"

"Where are the other two tattoos?" He looked at her hard, trying to figure out where the body art was hiding.

She lifted her hair, and pointed to the back of her neck, where an picture of a red rose was," then lifted her pants, where the Gryffindor symbol of a lion was, "It's eight, we should hurry to the Great Hall."

He leaned in towards her as they walked, "How did I not notice them last night?"

"I think you had other things going on, to occupied to notice," She gave a teasing grin, causing the Potions Professor to smirk, "So what are you doing today, since there are no classes?"

"I don't really have plans, probably go down to Diagon Alley with the boys," She smiled when she felt Severus's arm wrap around her waist as the entered the Great Hall.

"How about both you, and the boys spend the day with me, I would like to get to know my sons," Severus didn't even noticed all the attention he was getting, with his arm wrapped around the woman he loved, that or he didn't care.

Ron, and Harry looked at there friend, wide eyes, both with a dumb grin on there face, "I think they made up, mate."

Harry nodded, "It looks that way, Ron."

"Will you two please close your mouths," Ginny smiled at the two, as they approached the table. She poked her husband in the side, "Honey, pass the pumpkin juice please."

Harry smiled at his wife, "Sorry Gin," he handed her the pumpkin juice, "So did Lillian say anything about her first night in the dorms, yet?"

"No," Ginny looked over towards Hermione, "So how does Preston, and Alex like there dorms?"

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table, and saw the twins, talking to Darrel Malfoy, and laughing, "Well, they seem to be alive."

Ginny laughed, "Well that is very good."

**THE SLYTHERIN TABLE**

"I am so glad, you guys made it into Slytherin, I was afraid I wasn't going to know anyone," Darrel looked at the twins, "So what did you guys do during summer?"

"Well, grandma, and mom took us to America, to visit my cousins, we went to Disneyland, walked down the streets of New York, went to a Texas rodeo show, and even spent a couple nights in Niagara Falls," Preston, and Alex had known the Malfoy's since they were three, because 'The Witches Board' had asked Hermione to take care of a couple of the death eaters spies, so Malfoy had moved in with Hermione, and her mom, with his wife, and son.

"You floo, or did you go on a real plane?" Darrel asked impressed by the

twins vacation.

"We floo, to all the places," Alex said as he shoved a mouth full of eggs in his mouth.

"Hey look the owls!" Preston pointed, as the owls flew into Great Hall.

The recognized there mothers owls, it was orange, and smaller then the others. It flew down in between the two boys, on the bench, and lifted it's foot, to show the parchment.

Preston noticed Darrel give the owl an odd look, he smiled, "Mom trained Myrtle not to stand on the table," he removed the parchment from the owl, and handed it to his brother, "You read it, it's addressed to you."

Alex opened the letter, and looked at his mom, then at his brother, "We are going to Diagon Alley, meet her and-" he looked at the man, to find him staring back, "dad, in her living quarters."

"I like Diagon Alley," Preston looked in his mothers direction, waiting for her to look at him, then waved when she did.

**THE HEAD TABLE**

"So, does your owl, normally sit as a person would on the bench?" Severus, who had watched the bright colored owl approach the twin, laughed.

"Yes she took a whole week to teach Myrtle to listen," Ron, who by the way learned to chew with his mouth closed, answered, somewhat amused

"She is a very smart owl," Hermione answered.

"You do realize dear, that the other owls have done there job, and left, while she still it sitting there," Severus took a drink of his pumpkin juice.

Hermione wrote a little note, and turned it into a bird, and threw it lightly towards the boys, she watched as Preston slice a piece of apple in half, and handed it to the owl, causing the owl to fly out of the Great Hall. She noticed her friends, and lover's eyes on her, "Okay, so she doesn't work for free, she did just hatch three eggs, you know."

"When did she do that?" Ron looked at his friend, surprised.

"About a week ago," Hermione smiled, when she felt Severus's hand on her knee.

Albus stood up, and looked at the students, "Today you are free to explore the castle. Five, six, and seven years, if you wish to leave the castle and go off grounds, then make sure you are with no less then three other classmates, of the same level. You are dismissed."

Severus leaned in, and whispered to Hermione, "I will meet you by the tree, I want to check to see if the Slytherin house is doing alright," he got up from his seat, and followed as the Slytherin's headed back to there dorms to finish getting ready for the day.

Preston was the first to notice Severus following them, so he stopped, and waited for the man to catch up to him, "I know your our dad, and I am happy that we met finally. Just wanted you to know, that if I call you Professor Snape, don't think I don't want you as a dad, because I do. Mom, she just told us to respect you, as we would any other teacher in the castle. We even have to call mom, when other students are around, Professor Granger."

Severus grinned, 'He talks as much as his mother does,' he followed him into the dormitory, where he spotted his other son with Darrel, "Alex spotted the man, and said his good byes to Darrel, he smiled as he approached Severus, "Professor Snape, nice to see you again."

"You boys, and I need to have a talk, so I decided to walk you down to the lake to meet your mom," Severus held a hand on each of the boys shoulders, and lead them out of the common room, into the hall leading outside to the lake, "So what would you say, If I told you I loved your mother, very much."

Preston grinned, "Not as much as we love her."

"Yeah," Alex agreed with his brother.

"Well I do love you mom, and both of you. So I am asking you, if you would mind if I asked for your mothers hand, in marriage, what do you think?" Severus stopped for a second, and turned the twins to face him.

"Well you are our father, and she does love you too," Preston looked at his brother, and nodded.

Alex continued, "So there is only one thing to do."

"Ask her," The twins answered in unison.

Severus smiled at the boys, as they continued to meet the woman he loved at the lake, "Thanks, Severus Alexander, and Preston Sean," he liked the idea that Hermione named one of his boys after him.

Both boys smiled at each other.

This is going to be a good day.

**To be continued…..**


	3. FOREVER AS ONE

**FOREVER AS ONE**

She was beautiful; her hair falling wildly almost to her knees, in light curls, Severus had decided that to be the reason why he wasn't able to see the tattoos. She was leaning against the tree, staring down into the lake, humming to herself.

"She is beautiful, isn't she boys?" Severus asked the boys.

Preston looked at his father, and at his mother, he gave a quick wink at his brother, who seemed to have the same idea as him, they tip toed, soundlessly behind hind there mother.

Feeling there presence, she grinned, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

Before the twins had a chance to scare there mother, she flicked her wrist, causing both boys to grab there stomach, and fall to grass laughing, she smiled down at her giggling boys, you should know better then to try, and sneak up on me by now," she noticed Severus watching, in amazement, "It's a tickle spell."

Alex was attempting to get up, but fell to the ground, still laughing, "Mom, enough please, stop please," he had tears falling from his eyes, just by laughing to hard.

"Yes mom, please stop, we won't try to scare you anymore," Preston was on his knees, laughing, almost as hard as his brother.

"This is amusing," Severus bent down in front of the twins, grinning, "Your not going to let an old Gryffindor do this to you are you?"

Hermione gave her wand another flick, and watched as her boys calmed down, she looked at Severus, "I should remind you, I carried your children, for a good eight months, so before you-BLOODY HELL!" She covered her mouth, when she saw her boys, including there father, stare at her, "Never you mind, no worried now." She looked at her the three boys, "I just remembered, I forgot to get something from the room."

She apperated to her living quarters, and hurried to her desk, she flipped through the calendar, and moaned, "Oh well, it might be nothing." She heard a loud thud behind her, "I was going to be right back," she hid the calendar secretly into the door, before turning to face her boys, and lover.

All three of them were staring at her, confused,

Preston was the first to look away, his jaw dropped, "This where you sleep mom?" He ran around counter clockwise, as his brother ran clockwise.

Alex stared at all the nicely framed art works, that his brother and him had made, "Wow!"

Severus, figuring there was something on the young woman's mind, walked towards her concerned, "Are you alright, love?"

"Ask me again in a week," She stood up, and took each boy by the hand, "Are we ready now?"

Severus nodded, Hermione, and his boys, he grabbed some floo powder, lead his family into the fireplace, then threw it on the floo, "Snape Manor."

Hermione stared at him, confused, as the vanished, and appeared inside a room made of marble, "Where are we?"

"I want you to meet my mother," Severus smiled at the woman he loved.

"I thought you told me your father didn't like 'Muggle's'," Hermione pulled both boys into her, afraid to let them out of her site.

"He doesn't, but he has been dead for the last five years, mother on the other hand doesn't care who I am in love with," He studied his sons, and looked at his wife. Both boy's looked dashing in there school robes, and even had there hair both down.

Preston noticed his dad stare at him, "I felt like wearing it down today."

Hermione realizing what was going on, just smiled, "Remember, Preston's hair is longer, the Alex's, and his eyes are brown."

"Mine are Grey, and if you look real careful, you could see a birth mark behind my ear," Alex pulled his hair back a little, and showed his dad the birth mark.

"If your mom asks questions about the boys, I will answer them, alright?" Hermione gave Severus a reassuring smile.

He nodded, a little more relaxed, he kissed her cheek, before leaving the three of them, "I am going to find my mother," he hurried up the spiral stair case.

Hermione gave her boys a nervous look, "Look what I am wearing," she located a mirror, then flicked her wrist, and she was in a teaching gown, and robe, she had purchased for teaching, "That's better," she put her hair in a half bun, and studied herself. Her gown was all green, with black shimmer, and silver trimming around the seams.

"Mother I would like you to meet," Severus froze when he saw Hermione her hands were on both of the boys shoulder.

Mrs. Snape stared at her son, "You forgot her name already?" she teased as she reached out a hand towards the young woman, "Please to meet you dear, so you are the famous 'Hermione Granger' the one he let get away?" Mrs. Snape had jet black hair, to her shoulders, with silver streaks, she had the same grey eyes, which her son must have got from her, and she was wearing a Burgundy gown, with matching cape. She was the same height as Hermione, coming only to her son's shoulders.

Hermione smiled at the woman, "Yes, ma'am," she gave her lover a puzzled look, "Severus, dear? Are you alright?"

"This is Hermione," He wrapped an arm around the younger woman, and smiled.

"Dad, they already introduced themselves," Alex stared at his father.

"Apparently, we have been forgotten, Alex," Preston took the older woman's hand in his, "This is a great house, Mrs. Snape."

Alex took the woman's other hand, "Incase you were wondering who we were, I am Severus Alexander, I am two minutes older then my brother."

The older woman stared at Alex, then looked at the other boys, holding her hand, "Who are you?"

Preston smirked, "I am Preston Sean," he pulled the woman down, so he could whisper in her ear, "We're new at this too, we just barely met our dad yesterday, but mom told us good things of him. So…"

"If you have any questions about, what kind of toys, candy,…."Alex had a huge grin on his face, which disappeared when he heard the all to familiar words.

"Severus Alexander!" Hermione stared at her Alex, with her hands on her hips, "What do you say?!"

Alex's cheeks turned red, he looked at the older woman, "Sorry, I was just playing."

The woman couldn't help but smile at the twins, she looked at her son, "All this time, I have been a grandmother," she looked at the younger woman, "I understand the reason, and don't blame you for your choice, but I am so happy that my son found you again, I could see his eyes are full of life, once again. Please call me Scarlet, or better yet Mom."

"Thank you Mrs.- I mean Scarlet," She felt Severus take her hand, he smiled at hid mom, "So how about you give you grandsons a tour, mother."

"Of course, what an idea," Scarlet led her grandsons up the stairs.

"Don't propose until we come back dad," Preston called, as he was walking up the stairs.

"Yes, please wait," Alex agreed with his brother.

Severus had just got read to bend down on his knee, when he heard his sons, his cheeks changed a shade of red, "So much for a romantic moment," he looked at where his lover had been standing a moment ago, but was not there at the moment. He looked around, 'Maybe I should had held onto her hand, while I prepared to bend down,' he got back to his feet, and walked into the parlor, he found Hermione, staring into a painting. "Mom got it from some Muggle store in London."

"It is lovely," Hermione turned and looked at Severus, wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled, "I love you. I heard the boys saying something, and don't feel like you need to propose to me, because we just did see each other again after ten years," she paused, "I don't even know where they got the idea that-"

"They got it from me, love. I asked our own sons for then permission to marry, there mother," Severus once more got down onto his knee, and took the woman her loved left hand, "Hermione Jane Granger, I have loved you for the last twelve years, and you would make me a very happy wizard, if you became my wife."

She got down on her knees, and wrapped her arms around Severus's neck, "I love you so much, and of course I will be your wife," she kissed her fiancée.

"Yes!" Both boys were heard from somewhere in the parlor, but remained un scene.

Severus was the one to noticed the portrait of his great grandmothers eyes were moving, along with his great grandfather, he pointed at the picture, which was hanging above the fire place, "There are secret passages all throughout the house, and those tow pairs of eyes are not of my great grandparents, but of our sons."

Hermione smiled up at the picture, before pulling her husband into another kiss.

"When do you want to be married?" Severus helped his fiancée up to her feet, as he led her out of the parlor, up the stairs too meet his mom, and children exiting the passage entrance.

Scarlet wrapped her arms around the young woman, "Welcome to the family dear," she slid the ring from her finger, and placed onto her future daughter in-laws finger, "This ring has been in the family for over a hundred years, and it has been tradition for the mother of the groom to be the one to give his chosen one, this ring."

Preston looked at the older woman confused, stared at his brother, "Looks like the tradition stops with mom."

Severus had been wondering the same thing, when it came to his sons to get married, "Mother-" he noticed the ring his mother had just gave his love, was once again on her finger, he looked at his fiancée's finger, and she still had the ring on.

"It's a soul ring, can't be removed, always stays with you," She looked at her grandsons, "We could do the ceremony now, and you will be married."

Severus looked at his wife, "Another tradition, which is actually optional."

"Well I want us to be together, the sooner the better, I always say," She noticed her sons giving her a 'since when' look, "Never you mind," she looked at Scarlet, "What is it we have to do?"

Scarlet took both Hermione's, and her Severus's by the hand, and lead the family into a dark room, that was all white, in the center there was a red rug, with a table centered on the rug, and a book opened in the center, she removed small silver dagger, and held the couples left hands in one palm, as she ran the sharp blade across there palms, she the instructed them to stamp the blank page of the hand with there blood.

Hermione read as words started to appear in red, it read:

At last our love had found a way,

to bring us together once again.

Never again will I ever

Let you from my side again.

as of today, we are as one.

Forever, and always.

Hermione Jane

and

Severus James

Mr. and Mrs. Snape

Scarlet smile at the two, "You're now husband, and wife, kiss your wide Severus."

The husband, took his wife in his arms, and kissed her, "I love you."

Scarlet led her grandsons out of the room, "Let's leave mom, and dad alone."

**A WEEK LATER**

Hermione was sitting in the living room, in the now joined living quarters of her husband, and hers, she was looking through some essays that she asked the students to do on there fire potions, and what purpose the ingredients had as individuals.

Severus was sitting in an arm chair, watching his wife, who had been avoided looking in his eyes all day, "So want to talk?"

"No," She didn't take her eyes of the essays, "If I did, I would had said something by now."

He flinched at his wife's cold remark, not being able to take it any more, he waved his hand towards the stack of essays his wife had been looking at for the last hour, and moved them from her, placing them on her desk, without even getting up from the chair.

Hermione glared at her husband, as she got up from her spot on the couch, and went into the bedroom; she sat at her vanity and started brushing her hair. She was avoiding her husband, because she didn't know the best way to break her news to him.

Severus, who now was furious, went into the bedroom, turned his wife around in her chair to look at him, "You have been avoiding me, all day."

"I know," She tried to turn back to face the mirror of her vanity, but was forced back around. She glared at her husband, "You had better let go of me now, or I might just avoid you for the rest of our marriage."

"Did I do something wrong, please tell me, Hermione!" Severus looked at his wife, she had never spoken to him like this before.

She apperated from her stool, to the bed, and crawled under the covers.

Severus raised his hands, as he stood up, and jerked it, causing the covers to pull off of his wife. He crawled onto the bed beside his wife, and cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him, "Come on, I thought you could talk to each other, why do you hate me right now?"

"I don't hate you, just worried," She suddenly wrapped her arms around her husband and cried, "Please don't hate me."

"Hate you, why would eye hate you?" He now was really confused, "I could never hate you, Hermione."

"I didn't know how you would take the news, and I don't even know if I am or not, but I didn't put a protection spell on myself the night we made love. There is a good chance that I might be pregnant," She flopped back onto the bed, and closed her eyes, "I am too afraid to find out if I am."

Severus just pulled his wife in his arms, and stroked her hair till she fell asleep. He, the grabbed a hold of his wand, mumble something to himself, and waved it over his wife's stomach, till he noticed a pink color dot appear, he kissed his wife on the cheek, and fell asleep himself, forgetting to remove the colored dot from her stomach.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. The spell I made him do, was a pregnancy detector, but I am not telling you what the pink dot means till next chapter.**


	4. UNEXPECTED NEWS, AND MORE NEWS

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything to do with the original characters of Harry Potter, but I do own some of the children. Actually I don't even own there children since the spouses don't seem to be made up, but already characters of the actual book, they would not be owned by me either,**

**A/N: Quick background check on Lucius Malfoy, I am making it that he was also a spy, he lost his wife by the hands of the dark lord, that was when he decided to go onto the good side. So he is a good wizard,,,,,**

**Oh yeah, if I didn't do good with spelling and grammar, I apologize ahead of time.**

**WE'LL BE TOGETHER**

"SEVERUS SEAN SNAPE!"

Severus almost fell out of bed, when he heard his wife yelling at him, she was standing in the door way of the bathroom, he glared not understanding what he could had done to make her so mad, when the day hasn't even started, "WHAT!"

"How could you do this to me?" She pointed to the pink dot on her stomach, "This was one of the moments we were supposed to share together, and you did it without me. I did not want to find out I was pregnant by magic." She threw her hair back into a quick bun, went into the living room, and sat on the couch, as she tried to calm herself.

Severus came out into the living room, and looked at his wife, "I am sorry darling," he cautiously went to sit with her on the couch, feeling her glare stab in like knifes in the back, "Please stop looking at me like that, remember I never had the experience of finding out that the woman I love is pregnant, and carrying the life we created. Remember you did not tell me about the twins, until almost ten years later."

Hermione stared at the man she loved, "I am not saying I was in the wrong, but I will try to see your point of view, and I am glad you were here to experience when I found out we were pregnant. Even if you knew for sure," she smirked, "So, how do you know how to test for pregnancies?"

"I am a teacher, and there are young couples in this place that have sex, sometimes I helped Madame Profrey with the test," He reached his arm out so his wife could snuggle next to him.

She suddenly stared at her hungrily, as she leaned in and kissed him, "I want you, now."

"Who am I to argue," He grinned as he held her tight against his body, laying her down gently, so they were laying back on the couch so he was on top, "I love you," he slid his hand underneath the shirt she had wear for bed, and managed to pull it over her head.

She moved her hands down to her husband waistband of the silk bottoms he had on not wanting to remove them quiet yet, she slid her small hand into his pants and started stroking his shaft, she felt as he nibbled on her neck, "You like that?" She could feel as it got harder in her hand, slid her hand out of his pants, and slid them down to his knees, "I want you in me, now."

He slid down the 'what-she-called-underwear' off her, and then positioned himself back between her legs, he waited before going all the way into her, by just teasing her opening with the tip, then finally he pushed himself into her, "MIO-"

Preston, and Alex decided to visit there parents, this Saturday morning, "Mom, can we-?"

"Shit!" Severus mumbled something, causing the boys to freeze, before he got off and threw his clothes on, as his wife went to throw a robe on, he watched as she raised her own wand, and said something, which caused the boys to unfreeze. "Have you ever heard of knocking, boys?"

Alex looked at his mom, "We never had to knock before."

"Trust me, we will knock for now on, don't want any surprises," Preston looked at the room, and realized it was the living room, "We normally didn't need to knock, when coming into a 'family area' as mom called it when we lived with grandma, so didn't feel need-"

Severus looked at his wife, "He is definitely your son," he looked at the boys, he tried his hardest to stay calm, "So if you boys want to talk about what was happening between your mother, and me, I will try my –"

"Mom already told us all about sex, it's a natural thing," Alex said as he crawled onto his moms lap, who was sitting in an arm chair, he rested his head against his moms shoulder, "We talked about everything that we had questions about."

Preston looked at his brother, on there moms lap, "You know, ten year olds don't crawl on there moms lap," he pretended to think it was a childish thing for his brother to be doing.

Hermione already use to this routine, made room so her other boy had room, "Come here Preston, you should always know there will always be room for my twins in my arms."

Preston smiled as he followed his brothers lead, by resting his head on his moms other shoulder, "I love you mom," he looked at his dad, "Love you to dad."

"You boys are getting big," Hermione smiled as she ran her fingers through her sons hair, she looked at Preston, "Since when do you start wearing you hair down?"

Alex let out a small grin, "We like to trick Professor Potter, you know he who never was able to tell us apart, ever since we were babies."

Hermione stared at her husband, "These are definitely your sons."

Sever went over to where his wife was sitting, and knelt down in front of his family, "What would you say if I told you that you are going to be big brothers?"

"I am already a big brother, so it wouldn't be news to me," Alex mumbled as he tried to keep his eyes open, he always did fall asleep when his mother ran her fingers through his head.

Preston, who already had his eyes closed, mumbled back to his brother, "Only by a couple minutes," he yawned against his mothers shoulder.

Hermione had tears running down her cheeks, "I remember when they were only a year old."

Severus smiled as he went to lift Alex off his mom's lap, only to be slapped away, he looked at his wife as he rubbed the side of his face, "He slapped me."

"They're light sleepers," She kissed both boys on the forehead; she looked at her husband, "Just think, we're having another child in eight months."

Severus sat down on the couch, and leaned back, he looked at his wife, "I hope Someday -"

Preston, still half asleep crawled off of his mom's lap, "Dad," he sat on his dads lap, "Can I rest on your shoulder?" He had his head on his dads shoulder before he finished asking for permission.

"What was it you wanted to say honey?" Hermione smiled at her husband, knowing he was feeling left out of the bond between the twins, and there mother.

"Severus?" Dumbledore's voice was heard from the other side of the picture, he walked into the living room, smiling at the site before him, "You might want to change the password to something that is hard to remember."

Severus stared at the headmaster, "Is there a reason you're here?"

The old man smiled at Hermione, then looked at the twins, "I believe I had an appointment with my Godsons, along with Minerva, we were going to Hogsmead.

"They're your Godson's?" Severus was now looking at his wife, "Albus is there Godfather?"

"Yes, and Minerva is there Godmother," Hermione smiled up at the old bearded man.

Severus stared up at Albus, "You never took me out for treats when I was there age, and I was you Godson before them"

"I recall several time's I have brought you to Hogsmead, when you were there age," Albus smiled at the sleeping twins,

Hermione kissed Alex's forehead, "Your godfather is here," she shook him a little harder.

Severus looked at the boy on his lap, and smiled, "Preston, Dumbledore is here."

Albus smiled as he watched his godchildren open there eyes, and stared at him, "You boys ready?"

Alex jumped off of his mothers lap, and went to take a hold of Albus's handy, "Yeah, I am ready."

Preston looked at his dad, "I will stay here, with you today."

"Oh, I did need help picking out a new broom, for my two favorite godsons," Albus looked at Severus, and Hermione, and there is only one person that knows what kind I should purchase.

Preston's eyes widened, "Well you know I need to help him, he is my god father after all," the boy hurried and took a hold of his godfather's other hand, he waved to his parents as they apperated out of sight.

Hermione got off the chair, and smiled as she made her way to her husband, "So what do you want to do daddy?" She rubbed her stomach; as she cupped her husbands chin with the other, leaning down to kiss him.

Just then Myrtle tapped her beak against the window, until Hermione opened it, she flew to the sofa, and sat beside Severus, as she looked and held up her foot. She squawked while waiting for her mistress to get the letter.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she took the parchment from the owls foot, she watched as her husband went to her desk, and took a seat, "Myrtle, shut up," she glared at the owl, which caused the bird to stop squawking , "Thanks you."

"What does the letter say, dear?" Severus turned to look at his wife, she was reading the letter, by the looks of it she kept re-reading it, "Something wrong dear?"

'

She looked up at her husband, "It's from Draco."

"Why would he write to you-":He seemed to remember Dumbledore telling him about how Hermione, and his mom took Draco, and his family into there home, for safety.

"Apparently his father is getting married," She smiled at her husband, "To my mother," she clapped her hands excitedly, and noticed the man she loved giving her odd looks, "You're happy about that?"

The young woman smiled, "Yes, Draco ad I got tired of our parents mourning over the lost of our 'late' parents, so we introduced them like three years ago, and they started caring fro each other, and now they are getting married."

"Man he never told me that before, so Lucius is going to be my father-in-law?" Severus let a deep laugh, he walked over to his wife, "I am starting to think that The Granger woman put spells on men," He leaned in and kissed his wife.

"We need to go, Draco said that our parents want us to have tea with them, at noon," She smiled at her husband, "We could tell mom about the baby," she blushed, "And that I got married to you."

"Wait you haven't told your mother, you got married?" Severus stared at his wife, "Did you forget to tell her or something?"

Hermione shook her head, "I wanted you to meet her, then I would introduce you as my husband," she flicked her wand, causing her clothes to changed into a denim skirt that went to her mid-calfs, a blue a creamy tank top, with a forest green sweater that fell off on of her shoulders so you saw the tank top, and a pair of above the knee brown boots. Her hair was up in a high ponytail wrapped with a forest green scarf, she looked at her husband, "What are you wearing?"

He flicked his wand, and now wear dark-blue jeans, and a black short sleeve t-shirt, and black boots. He grabbed a leather coat that he had turned one of his robes into, and wrapped his arms around his wife, "Where to?"

Hermione looked at her husband, "Let's see if your mom wants to join us," she remembered Darrell, and her boys, "Draco wanted us to get Darrel, and we need to pick up the boys as well."

After they went to the Slytherin House to pick up Darrel, picked up Scarlet Snape, and found the boys with Dumbledore at Hogsmead, they finally reached the point of there destination by floo.

Hermione walked right into the house, with the line of people behind her, the twins, along with Darrel went straight up to there old room, which still had all there things from when they lived there in it, she called up behind her sons, "Behave boys!"

"You too Darrel," Draco came downstairs, and wrapped his arms around Hermione; he smiled at his old professor, "How are you doing Severus?"

"Draco, good to see you," Severus said in his teachers voice.

Draco still had his arm around the young Mrs. Snape, he looked at Scarlet, "Do I know you?"

Scarlet pulled the young man into a hug, and kissed his cheek, "I haven't see you since you were five, how you doing?"

Hermione leaned into her friends ear, "That's Severus's mother, my mother in-law."

"Oh yeah, I remember you now," He lied, wrapping his arms around Scarlet, "Nice to see you Mrs. Snape."

"Mione, my dear is that you?" Lucius came down the stairs, with his arm wrapped around Hermione's mother.

Hermione took her husbands hand, and looked at her mom, "Severus this woman right here is my mother, Roslyn," she kissed her moms cheek, and looked at her mother in-law, "Mom this is my mother in-law Scarlet."

The two woman hugged each other, and pulled the younger girl into the living room leaving the three men into the hallway.

"I told my dad about you, and Hermione getting married, and he told Roslyn, incase you were wondering why they weren't so surprised when you came with Mione," Draco smiled at his father, "Aren't you going to offer your son-in-law a drink dad?"

The two older men stared hard at each other before laughing, causing the woman to look in there direction.

Lucius looked at his friend, "I think I want to have a talk with you, regarding my soon to be daughter-in-law,:" he wrapped his arm around his friend, and lead him into what looked like a game room, "She is everything to her mother, and if you ever hurt her, I will-"

"Lucius," Hermione was leaning against the doorway, she looked at all the sporting goods in the room, then looked at her husband, "This is where he keeps all his magic stuff," she walked over to a soccer trophy, which turned into a remembrance ball, then set it back on the stand, causing it to change back into a trophy. She walked over to where her husband is, "It only changes for magic people, if anyone else such as my mother was to pick up that trophy, it would remain a trophy unless Lucius was to hand it to her."

Severus looked slightly amused at this, he looked at his wife, "Maybe we should get a room like this, one of these days," he looked at his friend, "So how did you enchant this room?"

Lucius looked at his son, who was sitting in a chair behind a desk, "Well since my son came into hiding, here after the war, him and Hermione apparently came up with the perfect room that makes a wizards life easy, not only does it change to a magic object when a which or wizard touch something, but whoever is standing next to me, if they don't have magic in there blood then the object, such as 'the remembrance ball', will still look like a trophy to the muggle eye, unless of course a magic person touches it then hands it to a muggle. Like Hermione pointed out."

"And I personally put all sorts of protection spells on the room that appear to be more then meets the eye," Hermione was sitting now on the edge of the desk.

Severus picked up a 'hockey stick', and causing it to turn into a broom, "Very clever."

"Thanks," Draco, and Hermione said in unison, then laughed at the same response.

"Hermione, let's go to the market and get some wine," Draco got to his feet, and walked around the desk, he looked at Severus, and his father, "We'll be back."

"Do you mind, Severus, love?" Hermione kissed her husbands cheek.

"I do mind, but you could go," Severus returned his wife's kiss.

**A/N: I know this is a really weird part to end the chapter, but I will write more when I have time. I am going to work and I don't know if I will get a chance to write another chapter tomorrow, but I can assure you I have plenty of ideas for 'NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU'. Please Read & Review, I really appreciate the feed back. **


	5. JOKING AROUND AND THE NEWS

**THE VISIT**

The Market was not to far from Hermione's old house so the two of them could had gotten there is less then ten minutes, except they usually took there time, and went the longer way to the store. Just so they had time to talk, it became routine for them ever since they both took there children for walks with them. The way usually started going the opposite direction of the store, passing an old chapel, a park, then sitting on the bench, and finally ending up on the block behind there house, before reaching the store.

"So what kind of wine should we get?" Draco watched the couples on the park benches as they passed through the park.

"I don't know, I am not going to drink any, mother likes red though," Hermione thought about when Draco, first came to live with her family in the 'muggle world', and started to laugh.

He stared at the woman beside him, confused, "Mind clueing me in on what you seem to find so funny, all of a sudden?"

"Just remembering the first time we came to the park, your wife, you, our sons, and me. You sat Darrel down on the swing, and waited for it to start on it's own," She watched as he rolled his eyes.

"Well it's not like I actually ever been on a swing before, you know," He defended himself.

"I was proud of you that day though, it was the first public thing you did without working your magic, which I know you wanted to do," She smiled when they finally reached the Market, "Here we are."

The two of them entered the store, which Mr. Spedric worked, and owned. He smiled when he noticed his two long time costumers, "How you doing Drake?"

"It's Draco, Mr. Spedric," Corrected the blonde, he looked at the shop keeper, "Can you get us a bottle of your finest red wine, please."

Hermione started wandering the store; she missed her old neighborhood, and the people, "Lubricant lotion?" She giggled when she thought about her husband, and what his reaction if he saw some of the thing's muggle's did to prepare for sex, "Magic is so much more convenient, and more fun at that."

"You were planning to arouse Severus?" Draco was beside her, with a bottle of wine, he was laughing, "Having trouble in the bedroom dear girl?" He teased.

Hermione blushed, "Draco, you are impossible," she saw one of the 'male enlarger pumps', and looked at the blonde, she stared at Draco, when she spotted a couple of teen age girls checking the blonde out, "Draco look," she picked up the pump, "Now you don't have to worry about your dick being to small anymore, they have a solution."

His smirk disappeared when he noticed the two, now, giggly girls look at him, he grabbed his friends hand, "Come now, time to place you at that corner, don't want to keep the costumers waiting now, do we?"

Hermione looked behind at the two girls, who were staring at her, she grinned, "Got to do what 'The Boss' says," she looked at Mr. Spedric, who just shook his head laughing, already used to the two's joking around, "See you in the Holidays."

When they got out of the store, Draco turned around, and looked at Hermione, "You might not believe me, but I miss the joking around like that," he sat on a bench outside of the store laughing.

A nervous younger guy came out of the store, he had seen, and heard the whole thing, he walked up to the two, "I am sorry, I never done this before," he was staring at Hermione, and looked at Draco, "How much for the night?"

Hermione stared at Draco, then at the man, "I am sorry, we were just playing around, I am not a H-"

The man grinned, "Come on, I could be a perfect gentlemen."

Draco stood up, and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder, he looked at the man, "She's the best of my lot, two hundred dollars."

"Two hundred dollars, is that all I am worth," She realized that she was getting offended about something, that she shouldn't had been.

The guy looked at her, then at Draco and laughed, he reached out his hand, "I am Jerry Miller."

Draco kissed his friends cheek, "Hermione, this is my friend, he works out with me at the gym," he looked at his friend, "This is my step sister, Hermione."

Hermione elbowed her soon to be step-brother, before shaking hands with Jerry, "Nice to meet you," she looked at Draco, "We need to go home now," she started walking away, "Nice to meet you Mr. Miller."

Draco said his good-byes, and followed the woman back home, "I had no idea he was in the store," he laughed, as he opened the front door, "And I had no idea you would get offended about how much you're worth,"

Severus stood up from his spot on the couch, when he saw his wife, and Draco, walk in, he walked over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her, she seemed upset, "You alright darling?"

Lucius, who had been sitting next to his fiancée, looked at his son, "What happened?"

Draco plopped down in the arm chair, and laughed, "We were joking around as usual, she said something about my-" he realized what he was about to say, and coughed to clear his throat, "Then I tried to embarrass her by pretended she was my-" he stopped himself again, "Then someone really thought she was-" He just shook his head, "Never mind."

Hermione stared at the blond, and there parents, "I said something about Draco's package size in front of some teen girls, he pretended he was my pimp trying to embarrass me, his friend over heard, but I didn't know it was his friend. Then he threw the man a price for me, I stupidly got offended at what he priced me for without thinking, and now he was laughing because of that fact."

Preston, and Alex came down the stares, "Mom, can we have some cookies?"

"Only two," Hermione nodded, "Give Darrel some."

Severus sat down on the couch next to his mom, pulling his wife onto his lap, "So you want to tell them now, or later?" He said low enough, for only his wife could hear, except since his mother had exceptionally good hearing, and he wasn't too good at whispering, she heard.

"Tell us what Severus?" Scarlet looked at the two.

"Is everything alright, Hermione?" Roslyn stared worryingly at her only daughter.

Hermione smiled at her mothers', "Everything is fine," she looked at her husband and whispered against his cheek, placing a small kiss, "You tell them, sweetie."

Severus tightened his grip around his wife's waist, he was nervous now, he looked at his mother, and then at his mother in-law, 'Okay Severus, just talk to them like you were talking to your class, wait never mind that idea,' he was pulled back from self-conversation when he felt his wife stroke his hair, which seemed to calm him a little, "Hermione's is having a baby."

Scarlet, and Roslyn jumped up, and wrapped the mother-to-be, in there arms, "A baby," bother mothers' said at once.

Severus, who now practically had all three woman on his lap, coughed to get the ladies attention, "Let my wife stand up please, otherwise my legs will fall off." That didn't work.

Lucius found the whole scene amusing, but quickly felt sympathy for his old friend, he stood up and pulled the two older woman away, "Roslyn love, Scarlet , I am sure Mione would gladly stand up, so you could embrace her, and by doing so you will save my friends lags from going paralyzed."

Hermione stood up, and once again was lead out of the room into the kitchen with her mothers'; she smiled at the two woman, "Are you mad?" She teased knowing perfectly well how happy they were.

**UPSTAIRS IN THE BOYS ROOM**

"Do you think mom will let us still visit, when the baby comes?" Preston looked at his brother.

Alex was occupied with the Lego's he was playing with at the moment, "Hmm?"

Darrel shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know, I never had a sibling before."

"Mom, will need to give the baby lots of attention, but she will never stop us from visiting her," Alex assured his brother, he wrapped an arm around his brother, "Moms' have to love all there children the same amount, it's in the contract I am sure they sign, when they want to become moms."

Darrel looked at his friends, "Contract?"

"Oh yeah," Preston cheered up, he looked at his confused friend, "Yeah mom told Alex, and me once after the two of us had been fighting for her attention, that moms' had to sign a contract so all there children could get the same amount of love."

"Father's do to," Draco said as he entered the boys room, and sat beside his son on the floor. He looked at his son, "I missed you kid."

Darrel smiled at his dad, "I miss you too, wish you worked at Hogwarts too," he rested his head against his dads shoulder.

Draco wrapped his arm around his sons shoulder, and looked at the twins, "So you boys blow anything up lately?"

Lucius stood with Severus in the doorway of the boys room, he smiled as he watched his own son, with his grandson, "He has become everything I never was to him as a father, and in doing so became everything I want to be. Roslyn and him get along so well, but then again he's lived with Hermione and Roslyn for almost seven years. I haven't felt this happy for a long time, Severus," he looked at his friend seriously, "Life had given us a second chance, and I really hope I don't mess things up."

Severus smiled, "Who would have thought we would find what we want to be, in our own children?" He watched Draco, and the three boys playing with some sort of blocks, "Those magic blocks?"

Lucius shook his head, "I thought so to, until Hermione said they weren't, those are 'Lego's you could build things with them, and they don't break," he pointed to a dragon made of Lego's, "Preston made that," then he pointed to a castle, "Alex did that one," he smiled at his friend, "Draco has a Lego statue of a snake in his office, that Darrel made for him."

Severus entered into the room fully, and sat between his boys, he picked up some of the blocks, "Mind if I join you?"

Lucius had joined the boys on the floor, and began building, "Who would had ever thought, that muggle's could create such things, without using magic."

"I do hope you have a daughter, Hermione," Scarlet said, as she watched the men in the bedroom playing with the blocks, "A little girl would be nice."

"Think of the fun we could have, taking her dress shopping, buying her dolls, fixing her hair," Roslyn wrapped her arm around her daughter, she was the first to realize the silence when they had be4en down stairs, and suggested they go check on the men, to make sure they weren't getting in trouble, she never would had thought that the three adults, would be acting like little boys with there sons, and grandson.

Hermione just rubbed her stomach, "You got some pretty good guys who will look out for you, Princess," she looked at both mothers', "Pretty good women as well." She wanted a daughter as well, but of course she wouldn't mind having another son.

"Hey. I was going to use that!" Severus growled.

Draco looked at Severus, handing him the piece back, "You do know there are dozens of one's that are built like this one."

"I didn't want those ones, I wanted this one," The older man mumbled.

"SEVERUS SEAN SNAPE!" Both his mother, and wife said in unison, they looked at each other, and laughed.

Severus jumped up, and turned to see the two woman, with there arms identically crossed across there chest, staring at him, he tossed the piece back at Draco, not realizing it hit the boy in the face, "Oh Merlin, I married my mother."

Roslyn laughed softly to herself, she went over to the boys closet, and pulled out a wrapped package she had intended to give the twins on there birthday, and went to hand Severus the gift, "Here this could be for you."

Severus was not expecting anything, from Roslyn, he looked at the wrapping paper, it had pictures of some race cars all over it, "Interesting," he studied the package, and looked at his wife, before opening it, his eyes widened when discovering the gift.

"THE PIRATE SHIP, LEGO SET!" The twins wined, they looked at there grandma.

"We wanted-" Alex started.

"That!" Preston looked at his dad.

Severus smiled at the gift, it probably wouldn't seem like much to anyone else, but he thought it was great, he looked at his mother-in-law, "Thanks Roslyn."

Lucius laughed, never in his life would he expect that Severus would be happy about receiving a child tow, he waved his wand towards the boys closet, causing three more packages to appear, he looked at Roslyn, "Roslyn dear, you forgot the boy's," he pointed to the closet.

She realized what he had done, she smiled at the boys, "Preston, Sev', Darryl, you didn't think we would forget to bring you a present, now did you?"

Scarlet looked at her son, then at her daughter-in-law, "Forgive my son, he was an only child, doesn't share well most of the times," she wrapped her arm around Hermione.

Seve' was the name that Alex's grandma called him, most of the time, he liked it, when she called him Sev'. Alex was the first to had opened his package to discover a 'Star Trek' Lego set, he looked at his grandma, "Cool., thanks."

Preston received a train Lego set, he smiled at his mom, as he raised the gift up so she could see it, "Look mom, a train."

Darrel had gotten a Dinosaur Lego set, and smiled at his grandfather, "Look grandpa,"

Lucius smiled at his grandson, "I am glad you like it."

"Mother, we have to get going now," Hermione smiled at her mother, she looked at Draco, "Are you ready?" She smiled.

Darrel looked at his dad, puzzled, "Ready for what father?"

"Dumbledore owled me, and asked if I want to be the new Transfiguration Professor, there are a lot more students then there had been before, and he told me he was going to have a new class, and asked if I would want to teach," Draco was attacked by his father, with a big hug.

"Good now you could be with your son, and find a job," Lucius finally stood to his feet pulling his son up beside him. "It is late, and I know you don't have school tomorrow, so why don't you stay the night?"

"Surely there isn't enough room for all of us in this house," Scarlet stared into the hall where she only saw three other doors.

Lucius took Scarlet by the hand, and walked her to one of the door, he tapped it three times, whispered "Let's expand the mind," and opened the door, on the other side of the door there was another longer hallway, with at least eight other door, "Pick a room, Scarlet."

"This is great," Scarlet turned to her the rest of the family, "I am going to bed now, it is too late to stay up, besides I am sure Hermione, and Roslyn would enjoy shopping for baby clothes tomorrow, she smiled at Roslyn, "Thanks Mrs. Granger, and don't worry it will be good, Lucius it a good man, and will be a ideal father." She disappeared into one of the extra six rooms.

Roslyn face went pale, 'How did she know', she saw the eyes on her, then looked at Lucius, and nodded.

Lucius nodded back, he called Draco into the hallway, along with the children, he wrapped an arm around Roslyn, "We have news of our own," he looked at his son, and then at Hermione, "We're having a baby."

"How did she know thought?" Roslyn was looking in the direction which Scarlet had been standing earlier.

"She is able to feel such things, the psychic in her," Severus looked at his wife, who seemed to be in shock, "Darling, you're going to be a big sister."

"Well, I finally get the little brother, or sister I always asked for," Draco wrapped his around Roslyn, "I am happy for you," he looked at his dad, "You know it isn't going to be as easy with raising the new baby, unlike me," he winked before taking his son around the shoulder, and leading him into the bedroom.

"Got to get up early, if we're to go shopping," She kissed her mom, and Lucius' cheek, she flicked her wand I her sons, which put pajamas on them, "Go to bed boys."

Both the boys went into there room, and crawled into bed, "NIGHT MOM, DAD!" Both said in unison.

"Night Boys," Hermione said from the door, she turned back to face her mom, "We could plan the wedding as well tomorrow mother, for you, and Lucius," she kissed her soon-to-be step dad, and mother, before leading her husband to the room they would be sleeping in, "Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

**A/N: Sorry I don't know what else to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last four. Read & Review!**

**Appreciation: I would like to say thank you for those who reviewed the last chapters. **


	6. A HOME AWAY FROM HOME

**HERMIONE'S OLD ROOM**

When they entered the room, which once belonged to Hermione, when she lived in the 'Muggle World', Severus wrapped his arm around his wife, getting ready to kiss her, and froze when he saw 'the look' in her eyes, which usually meant she was either mad, confused, frustrated, annoyed, or something along those things. Other words he didn't want to be in her line of fire, because no matter what person put her in that type of situation, he was always the one in the line of fire.

He went and sat on her old bed, and stared at her, "What's wrong, love?" He placed a sound barrier around the room so no one could hear her.

Hermione looked at her husband, as if he had been slapped with the-dumb-spell, she glared at him, "What's wrong? WHAT"S WRONG?" She started pacing in front of him, "Well mom is forty-five, and she is having a baby, which means she wont be there to help with our new baby. When will she have time for her grandchild, between her new baby, and being married to Lucius?"

Severus realized what her mood had all been about; he looked at the woman he loved, grinning, "You're jealous of the baby."

"I am not!" She stared at her husband, "I just-"She blushed, "Merlin, I am, aren't I?"

"You know you're sexy when you're jealous," Severus made his way to where his wife stood, he wrapped his hands around her hips, cupping her bottom in his hands as he bent down to kiss her, "I want you."

"You already have me," She wrapped her arms around his waist, as there bodies were tightly together, she arched a brow at her husband, when she felt his hardness through his clothes, "You know, I think I am tired," she faked a yawn, as she pulled out of his grasp, patting the bulge in his pants, with the back of her hand, "It's been a long day."

He growled as he pulled her back into his arms, and started kissing her, waving his wand to remove there clothes, "Bed. Now." He watched as she went to the bed, and lay in the center, she was teasing him with her hands rubbing her mid-thigh, she was lying on her back with one knee arched up where her right hand rested lazily on her thigh, and her left hand gently placed on her stomach, he smiled at that. He slowly crawled onto the bed, rested his head on his wife's stomach, "Excuse your father, little one, while he takes your mother now," he stared up into his wife's eyes, hungrily, "Am I frightening you, dear?"

"Yes, love, but that is what makes it all more exciting," She stared at her husband, she loved it when he played rough, it honestly turned her on. She loved making love with this man, and they played so many ways. Sometimes she would be the one in control, sometimes him, and sometimes, the more gentler play, was when they both were equal in there passion. Tonight though, he was in charge, and she loved it.

He pinned her arms behind her head with his left hand, and held her left thigh with his right hand, "I love you," he bent down pretending to want to take her already ready mouth, but lowered his head and bit at her neck right below her ear. He could taste a little blood, and licked it, "You taste good," he lowered his kisses down to her shoulder, and repeated himself.

"Se-ver-us!" She moaned when she felt him nibble, and then felt his tongue on her collar, followed by another pleasurable bite, "More."

He looked up at her, he watched her watch him, waiting in anticipation. He leaned down, and kissed her lips, nipping at her bottom lip, he could smell vanilla on her, and roses, he stared at her, "New fragrance?"

She giggled, "No, just trying the lotion out," she pulled him back into a kiss, "You like?"

"Everything about you, I like," He finally positioned himself fully in her, and began thrusting in quick motion, matching each moan, he covered her mouth with his once again, and whispered in her ear, "You ready?"

She nodded, she shortly felt him release in her, she pulled him back into another kiss after they made love, "I am glad we have each other."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The next morning, Hermione woke up to find her husbands head on her stomach, sleeping, she ran her fingers through his silky locks, smiling, "Morning."

He kissed her stomach, as he rested his head in his arm, which was still across her stomach, and stared at the mother of his children, "Morning."

She traced the outline of his face as they stared at each other, "Did you sleep well, love?"

He scooted up so his head was next to his wife's and pulled her into his arms, he smiled at the woman he loved, "Ever since you came back into my life, I been able to sleep better. I been meaning to ask you, do twins run in your family?" Severus pulled the woman on top of him, as he laid flat on his back, "Because I know there aren't twins in my family."

"My dad had a twin brother, but he died at birth, my grandma told me after the boys were born," She sat on the edge of the bed, and smiled at her husband, "No matter how much I love the twins, I really hope I an just having one baby," she crawled off the bed, and headed towards the shower, "I am taking a shower."

Severus grinned, "Good because you smell like sex!" he said loudly.

Hermione stepped back into the room with her fingers to her lips, her cheeks were red, "Severus, I removed the sound barrier before falling asleep last night."

"Great," He whispered, he climbed off the bed, waved his wand, and made his way to his wife, "Now no one can hear us," he lifted his wife up, and carried her into the already running shower

**DOWN STAIRS**

Draco was downstairs, with the three boys, and Scarlet, when he heard Severus upstairs. He looked at the three boys, who looked at each other surprised, he shook his head grinning, 'Now I am haunted by mental pictures of my godfather, and best friend having sex,' he shook his head, trying to get rid of the images which flashed in his head.

Preston looked at his grandma, who had pretended not to hear her sons outburst, "Grandma, Alex, and I were talking, maybe we could go have a picnic in the park today."

Scarlet smiled at her grandsons, "That sounds like fun, I remember having picnics with you father, when he was your age in our garden," she noticed Alex, and Darrel looking at each other, "Your grandfather, use to join us as well."

Draco rolled his eyes, as he made his way to the table, with two cups of coffee in his hands, he handed one to Scarlet, and drank from the other one, putting a cooling spell over it first, "Some how I can't imagine my dad being little, let alone having picnics as a child."

"Oh but did son," Lucius came in, with his fiancée in hand, he looked at his grandson, and then at the twins, "You know Roslyn makes the best Bar-B-Que chicken, maybe we could bring that on the picnic, if you were planning on inviting your other grandparents along," he stared at all three boys, and his son.

"Yeah, you could come!" Darrel, and Alex said in unison, and laughed at themselves.

Preston made a funny face, "That was weird, never heard it from the listening part before, it was weird," he got up, and crawled onto his grandmother Scarlet's lap, and looked at her, "What time do you have to go home?"

"I don't have to do anything, except take you grandma Roslyn, and your mother shopping today, we could have the picnic around dinner time," She looked at the mother of her daughter-in-law, "How far along are you?"

Roslyn smiled at the other woman, "Four months," she was on Lucius's lap, she looked over at Alex, who was giving his other brother lethal glares, she kissed her fiancée on the cheek before walking over to her other grandson, "How about you keep my lap warm, Sev'?"

Alex smiled at his other grandma as he got up, and let her sit down, before sitting himself on her lap, "Happy to grandma."

When Hermione and Severus finally made it into the kitchen, she took in the sight in front of her. Draco had a coffee cup in one hand, and The Prophet in the other, while Lucius was making a box of cereal pour itself into Darrel's bowl, followed by milk, and both sons were sitting on there grandmothers laps. She said a spell, waved her wand, knowing that later when she returned to her room, there would be a framed picture of this scene in front of her.

Severus watched his wife, stare at the rest of her family, he knew family, and friends had always been a bog part of her life, "You know, there isn't any reason why we couldn't buy a house near your mom, I mean for when Holiday's come around," he kissed her cheek.

"Really," The young woman wrapped her arms around her husbands neck, and smiled up at him, "You mean it?"

"Have I ever said anything I didn't mean?" He kissed her forehead,

"Not lately," She pulled out of his arms, and went and sat beside Draco, in his chair.

Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder, and held the paper to where they both could see it, he smiled at her, "Sleep well last night," he whispered in her ear, he noticed Severus staring at the two, "I don't think your husband will like the fact that we share a chair, while reading the morning paper, Mione."

Hermione looked up at her husband, "I we always read The Prophet together, darling," she looked back at the paper.

Lucius looked at his friend, "You want to go watch a game of football today Severus, I was going to take the boys, what do you say?" (Football, meaning soccer.)

Severus went over, and knelt beside his wife, and pulled her onto his knee, he leaned in, and whispered in her ear, "I want to know you love me."

She rolled her eyes, "You know I love you, you're my husband, the father of my babies," he kissed his cheek, and grinned, "If it makes you happy, I plan on showing you again how much you mean to me."

He smirked, "How fond are you of going shopping with my mom today?" He kissed her cheek, "I was thinking we could go look at a couple of houses."

Roslyn, who had been listening to the conversation between the couple, smiled, "You're moving here?"

"Just for the holidays, mom," Hermione tried to hold back from laughing at her moms excitement.

The twins smiled at one, another, "That would mean we will have three homes," Alex was smiling at his happy grandma Roslyn, he smirked, "To bad grandma Roslyn doesn't like the idea," he teased.

Scarlet smiled at her smartass grandson, and looked at her son, "I would like to join you for your house search, we could go baby shopping anytime."

Roslyn nodded, "I would like that too, we should all go," she looked at Hermione, "I am so happy."

Draco looked at his friend, "I am going to, after all I would like to know if the house my son might spend nights at is safe," he looked at his friend, and grinned, "I just thought of the perfect place, remember that old Victorian house facing the other side of the park, the yellow, with white trimming, and brown roof?"

"Oh, I love that house. I remember always wanting to buy it when I was younger," Hermione looked at her husband, "It was built in the early eighteen hundreds, it had a servant quarter, two kitchens, a big dining room, a parlor, a sitting room, a music room, and that is just the basement, and first floor, second floor has five bedroom, three restrooms, beautiful staircase, and the most beautiful master bedroom. Third floor had two large room, you could use for a lap, and an office, there is a library on the first floor also, can't believe I almost forgot about it. The attic use to be where the servants also would sleep, and each of the up floors have a hidden staircase the leads into one of the kitchens, where I suppose the servants cooked. It is beautiful," She sighed, "It is owned by this old sweet lady, who I use to do grocery shopping for, and read to her just so she would have company when I was younger, I haven't seen her for a while though."

"I think her children moved her in with them to America, she couldn't stand being in that big house by herself, she wants to sale the house," Draco was laughing, "I read it just now in the newspaper," he handed his friend the paper.

"Oh Merlin," She showed her husband the picture of the house, and smiled, "Isn't it beautiful," she got up and looked at her boys, "You two go upstairs and get dressed, we are going house shopping," she had her hands on her hips, she looked at the rest of the family, "Whoever wants to come along, I expect you all to be ready in two house," she noticed no one was budging, she looked at her husband, "Severus, come on. We have a lot to do," she watched as the twins hurried out of the kitchen.

Severus stood, and wrapped his arms around his wife, "Hermione, darling, the houses aren't going anywhere."

"That's my girl, always in a rush," Roslyn looked at her daughter before exiting, "Excuse me, but if you wouldn't mind giving is non-magic people a little time to get ready."

"Two hours is more then enough," Hermione pointed out, she looked at Draco, and Lucius, they both just waved there wand and were now wearing there day clothes.

Scarlet got up to her feet slowly, "Hermione, darling please calm down, we're going to find you a house today," she pulled her daughter in-law out of Severus's arms, she looked at the men, and Darrel, who was wearing matching clothes as his own father, "You guys meet us at that yellow house, Hermione, and I are going to go ahead of you," she left with the young woman in her arm.

Draco, and Darrel joined the two, while Lucius waited for his fiancée, and Severus for the twins, he couldn't stand waiting anymore then Hermione could, "I think the yellow house is a little to big, don't you Hermione?"

"You might be right, but I am not planning to buy it," Hermione looked at her mother in-law, "It is beautiful, mom. I can't wait for you to see it."

Scarlet smiled at the girl, "If your description of it matches the house, I am sure it is, dear," she looked around at the other couple's on the benches in the park, "I remember when I was in love, right before I met Tobias," she noticed the young girl had stopped.

"This is it," Hermione said barely above a whisper.

A woman in a business suite, came out of a white mustang, she smiled at the woman, "I don't know what happened, but I had the sudden urge to come and check up on the house. That was when I ran into a lady, a man with blonde hair, one with black hair, and two adorable twins." The woman said speaking of Lucius, Severus, Roslyn, and the twins.

"They apperated," Scarlet, and Hermione said in unison.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Draco said mostly to himself, seeing how the other three he was with wasn't paying him any attention.

"Walking is better for you," Darrel smiled up at his dad.

The woman looked at the three adults for a moment, then smiled, "Witch?"

Draco, looked at the woman, "I don't know what you're talking about," he didn't trust to many people, knowing that he was a wizard, or asking if the woman were witches.

The woman laughed, "Sorry, my parents are both from the magic world, they work for the council," She looked at Draco, "I'm a squib, none magic."

The three other adults relaxed a little, "I am Scarlethermionedraco," the three said at once, not making any sense.

"Mind repeating that, one at a time this time please," She held back a laugh, as the others said there names to her at once."

Scarlet took a breath, and smiled at the woman, "This man over here is Draco Malfoy, this beautiful young lady over here is Hermione Snape, and I am Scarlet Snape," she looked at the youngest amongst them, and smiled, "This is Darrel, and you are?"

"Sorry, the name is Sabrina," She looked at the bunch, and lead them into the house, "Follow me, the others are in the house already, they appeared in the dining room while I was cleaning the table, the dark haired gentleman seemed very interested in the house, and wanted to wait for his wife to come," she looked at Scarlet, "What do you think, Scarlet, is it?"

"I am that gentleman's mother," Scarlet wrapped her arms around Hermione, who seemed to be annoyed at the other woman thinking that Scarlet was the wife, "This is my daughter-in-law, Hermione."

Sabrina blushed, "I am sorry, just you both look so young," she looked at Scarlet, and Hermione, "Real young, thought you might had been his daughter, and-" She shook her head, "Just forget it, not important, what do you think of the place?"

Severus was waiting inside for his wife, and smiled when she finally arrived, "You were right darling, this house is everything that you said it was, and I can't picture the Snape family not living in a place this wonderful, do you want it?"

Hermione hurried to her husband, and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, as to prove that she was indeed Severus's wife, she looked at the twins, "Would you like to live here for the summers, and holidays?"

"Yeah!" Both answered in unison.

Severus, still surprised by the passionate kiss, stared at his wife, "So we're buying it?"

"Only under one condition," She walked over to her mother in-law, "Scarlet, I am not asking you to move in with us, but I would like you near for when we are hear for the summer, this will always be your house," she looked at her mom, and Lucius, "You guys will make sure all is going well in this place, won't you?"

Lucius smiled at Hermione, "I will put a protection spell on the house, so not one can get into the house, or see it for that matter," he looked at his fiancée, "We will connect the floo network in each of the rooms, so that way if you need your mother, Roslyn, or Scarlet, even myself you could always find us."

Roslyn kissed Lucius's cheek, and looked at her daughter, "I will keep a watch on the house also, dear."

"And I will be happy to visit for the summer, if you stay at 'Snape Manor' on the winter holidays, " She looked at Roslyn, "All of you are welcome."

Hermione looked at her husband, "I want this house," she wrapped her arms around Severus's neck, "I love you."

Sabrina handed the paper work to Severus, and after he filled everything out, he was told they would get word tomorrow if they got the house, she said she would send her parents owl to Hogwarts, and then left.

After all the events of the day, they said there good bye's and Hermione, Snape, Draco, Alex, Preston, along Darrel went back to Hogwarts, after making sure Scarlet got home safe. Draco had ended up getting Hermione's old living quarters, which still had a door the connected the Snape's and him together. They made sure the boys got back to the Slytherin House, and finally turned in for the night.

**A/N: I didn't know a good place to stop the chapter. I will update again when I get the time. I will be going to my grandma's for a week so I might not be able to post anymore chapters till I come back. Hope you liked this chapter, Read, and Review!**


	7. WAITING IS HARD TO DO

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER STORY CHARACTERS.**

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER**

_Hermione looked at her husband, "I want this house," she wrapped her arms around Severus's neck, "I love you."_

_Sabrina handed the paper work to Severus, and after he filled everything out, he was told they would get word tomorrow if they got the house, she said she would send her parents owl to Hogwarts, and then left._

_After all the events of the day, they said there good bye's and Hermione, Snape, Draco, Alex, Preston, along Darrel went back to Hogwarts, after making sure Scarlet got home safe. Draco had ended up getting Hermione's old living quarters, which still had a door the connected the Snape's and him together. They made sure the boys got back to the Slytherin House, and finally turned in for the night._

**WAITING IS HARD TO DO**

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were in the teachers lounge, sitting around the fireplace, he had his arm around his wife while talking to his friends, "Who would ever had imagined that we would all be friends today."

Ginny smiled at her husband, "Forget that, who ever would had imagined, Lucius marrying a muggle," she looked at Hermione, "No offense."

"None taken," Hermione placed her hand on her friends stomach, "We need to throw a baby shower for you."

"You don't plan on spoiling your godchildren, do you?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Ginny laughed at her husbands tone, "Lillian was spoiled, what makes you think that the next baby won't be?" She rolled her eyes, as she stood up, "One of the many things I do not miss, about being pregnant," she walked over to the restroom, and stopped in the doorway when she felt like she was being watched, "You would think, you never seen a pregnant woman, go to the bathroom before, the way you watch me," she knew without looking that she was being watched, drove her daughter Lillian crazy when she would catch her daughter before pulling off a prank her uncles had taught there niece.

Hermione looked at the time, "What is taking that damn parchment so long, Sabrina said she would send it today."

Ron rolled his eyes, "I am sure she will, maybe she sent it to your husband."

"I know she did, and he said he would come straight to me when he got it," Hermione saw Draco smirking, she glared, "What are you smirking at Ferret."

"That happened one time, I think we could stop calling Draco ferret, Mione," Ron said sympathedically.

"Three times," Draco corrected, "Thanks to you brother, Darrel, and Alex learned how to turn people into animals, and I got turned into a Ferret by each of them."

Harry was laughing, he looked at Hermione, "I remember when they would had gotten in trouble if they used there magic, before becoming of age."

"Shhh," Both Hermione, and Draco said in unison.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't tell the kids that."

Ginny laughed, "I told Lillian that there was no underage magic allowed also."

Severus came up behind his wife, "How are you doing love?"

Hermione practically jumped off the sofa, when she saw her husband enter the lounge, she noticed the parchment, "What does it say?"

Severus kissed her forehead, and looked at Ron, "Up for a game of wizards chest?"

Ron smiled nodded, knowing that Severus was purposely trying to drive his wife crazy, "Sure."

Hemione glared at her husband, "Severus Sean Snape, you better tell me what that letter says, or I will give you a rats tail," she pointed her wand at her husband.

Severus sat across from Ron, and waved his wand, causing a chess board, and pieces to appear, "You're whites, again Ron?"

Draco levitated the parchment from Severus's pocket, causing it to land in his own hands, he stared at it, "Wonder what happens when you catch these things on fire."

"Sounds like a good experiment," Teased Harry.

Hermione glared at Draco, and Harry, "Give me the letter now!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Why should I?"

Hermione used her wand to levitate the parcment from the blonde, and smiled when she got a hold of it, she opened it and threw it at her husband after reading it, "This doesn't say anything."

"Dear, those kind of papers, are meant to be seen only by who the letter is addressed to, and it was addressed to me," Severus was focused on the game, he looked at his wife after he recieved a 'check mate', "We got the house, love."

Hermione nodded her head, and walked out of the lounge towards her living quarters, 'So much for equals in marraige, why wasn't I allowed to see the words, he did put my name down on the papers as well, did he not?' She sat in front of her fireplace, once inside the living quarters.

Severus had followed his wife from the lounge back to there quarters, he saw her staring into the fireplace, "I thought you would be happy that we got the house."

She glared at him, "You mean that you got the house?"

"We got the house," Severus stood in front of his wife, so that she had to look at him, "I baught the house for us."

"That is why you didn't bother putting my name on the paper work," She looked to the side, still not wanting to look at her husband.

"You are acting like a child," Severus pointed his hand to her, and pulled it to his chest, causing the girl to be rise out of her seat, and stand in front of him, "We are married, you are my wife, and you will show me respect," he growled in her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Respect is given to those who deserve it," Hermione tried to move, but his grip wouldn't let her loose, "This is romantic, being forced against my will, by my husband."

"You drive me crazy woman!" Severus tilted her head to the side, and started kissing her neck, "If I were any other man, you would had been beaten by now, the way you dare talk to me."

Hermione felt tears run down her cheeks, "Severus, I just want us to be equel in everything, when something is for us I want to beable to read the message," she felt as the bounds were removed from her feet, she looked at her husband, "You wouldn't really had beat me, would you?"

"Never, I would never stoop to my fathers level, and I apologise for my threats," He wiped her tears with his thumbs, and leaned in and kissed his wife gently.

"I am sorry too," She returned her husbands kiss, and then pulled away, "I am going to the 'Great Hall' for dinner," she flicked her wand, causing her face to become tear-free, "You comeing Severus?"

He wrapped his arm, around the woman he loved, and led her out of the quarters, to the 'Great Hall', he smiled at his boys before they walked to the head tabele, and took there spots between Draco, and Ron, "Pizza, figures."

Hermione smiled at her husband, "Looks great, doesn't it?"

"Ginny, how could you eat that?" Ron looked at his sister disgusted, she had pepperchini's, Ranch, on top of a sausage pizza, which she nicely sliced into bite size pieces, she looked at her brother, "It's good."

"Ginny, are you sure it won't upset your stomahc, remember last time?" Harry was rubbing his wife's back gently.

"It's your fault," She answered after swallowing her food.

"My fault?" Harry rolled his eyes, "You could blame me for getting you in the family way, but not for what you choose to eat while expecting."

Severus covered his mouth, trying not to laugh, "Would you like a slice of cheese, or a slice of sausage pizza, dear?"

"Both," Hermione held her plate as Severus served his wife the two slices, she decided to put salt, and pepper, along with a couple of pepperchini's on her's, then folded it like a sandwich, she took a bite, "Now this is a Hermione Snape pizza sandwich," she held it up in front of her husband, "Take a bite, Sev."

"No thanks," Severus shook his head, "I will stick with what I have in front of me."

"Come on, one bite, and I won't bug you to try anything else for another seven months," Hermione took another bite, then held it in front of her husband once again, "Mmmmmm."

Severus noticed Ron, and Draco's eyes fixed on him, he ssaw Harry, and Ginny talking about her pizza still, he opened his mouth, and let his wife give him a bite, "Thanks honey."

"That wasn't too bad now was it?" Hermione didn't see Severus spit his food, into a napkin, he looked at his wife, "I'm still alive."

Draco, and Ron were laughing at the whole scene, "I think Severus wants another bite Hermione."

Severus glared at the blonde beside him, "Draco."

"I was just kidding," Draco responded nervously.

The staff table were to busy, trying to eat there own food, and not get Severus in a foul mood, when Ginny looked at her husband, and whispered something. They couldn't hear what she was saying, but it must had been important, because he helped his wife out of the great hall after talking to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled as he raised to his feet, he looked at his students, and the other staff members, "It would appear that we are about to be blessed with another one of Hogwartz future students, Madame Potter had just been lead by, her husband to St. Mungos."

Gryffindor clapped excitedly, at the news.

**A/N: Sorry about finishing the chapter like this, hope you like it.**


	8. BABIES

**PREVIOUSLY IN THE LAST CHAPTER**

_The staff table were to busy, trying to eat there own food, and not get Severus in a foul mood, when Ginny looked at her husband, and whispered something. They couldn't hear what she was saying, but it must had been important, because he helped his wife out of the great hall after talking to Dumbledore._

_Dumbledore smiled as he raised to his feet, he looked at his students, and the other staff members, "It would appear that we are about to be blessed with another one of Hogwartz future students, Madame Potter had just been lead by, her husband to St. Mungos."_

_Gryffindor clapped excitedly, at the news._

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Hermione sat with Ginny, in the Potter's living quarters, as she watched the new mom with her four month old, she smiled at her friend, "James sure is getting big, isn't he?"

Ginny smiled down at her son, in her arms, "He certainly is," she sighed, "My dear husband is talking about another baby, I told him there was no way, I think two is enough to manage."

"Well three isn't a bad number," Hermione smiled, as she rubbed her stomach.

Ginny nodded, watching her friend, "Yes, that is true, but still I think two is good for me. I think Bill, and Fleura is doing good with the baby department, going on there sixth you know."

"I think three is enough for me," Hermione looked down at her stomach, "There better be only one child living in therem," she stood to leave, kissing the baby's cheek, she smiled at her friend, "I will see you at dinner."

Ginny stood to walk the other woman to the door, "That is if I don't fall asleep," she said between yawns.

Hermione smiled, she looked down at all the stairs, leading from the Potter's living quarters, "They couldn't had moved you somewhere close,"

Ginny smiled at her friend, "That would make to much sense, you know."

"Oh right," Hermione waved ti her friend, as she hurried down the steps to her own living quarters.

Severus saw his wife, as he was making his way back to the quarter, "Hey you," he stared at her expecting stomach, "I could never get tired of seeing you like this," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "How were classes darling, and how did your visit go?"

"I can't believe how big he has gotten already, and to think only four months ago he was small enough to fit in one of Hagrid's socks," Hermione smiled at her husband.

"He still is small enough to fit into that hal-giants sock," Severus teased, he rested his hand on his wife's stomach, "I wish I could had been there with you, when you were going through this with the twins, you are beautiful carrying my child," he leane in, and kissed his wife before saying the password to get into his living quarter, he looked at the picture, "Emoclew ot ruo sretrauq."

Hermione went straight to the couch, and kicked off her shoes, and laid down, "I am exhausted, this is one of the things I did not miss while being pregnant," she watched as her husband came and sat down in the couch, lifting her legs up, then setting them across his lap, "I wish the stork story was the real way babies came about."

"What are you talking about, a stork?" He gave his wife a puzzled look.

She laughed a little, remembering her husband wasn't familiar with some of the muggle fictional tales, she reached for his hand, which was resting on her stomach, "Something my mom told me, that a long time ago when a mom, and father wanted to have a baby, a stork would fly down a bring a child for the parents. Of course she made sure I knew it wasn't true, and it was a fictional story."

"Two more months, and we will be at St. Mungo's holding our baby," Severus smiled at his wife, "Why don't you want to know the sex again?"

"I want to be surprised," She smiled as her husband lifted her blouse, so ho face was directly on her stomach, he smiled when he felt the baby kick, "We you know you're either getting a son, or a daughter, so not much of a surprise there, right?"

"Severus, I didn't even know I was having twins, let alone two boys when I was pregnant. When ever the doctor looked at the babies, one of the boys would be behind the other, so the camera didn't pick up two babies," she smiled as she covered her stomach back up, "So what do you have planned on this Saturday?"

Just then the fireplace acted, and a face appeared in the flames.

"Hermione, Snape!"

"Lucious?" Hermione quickly got off the couch (well as fast as her body let her at the moment) and crawled to the fireplace, "Is everything alright?"

"Your mom is going into labor, the baby is on it's way," Lucius kept looking behind him, and talking to someone, "I'll tell her Ros'," he looked back at Hermione, "She said not to worry, and she will owl you as soon as the baby come," he noticed the familiar don't-tell-me-what-to-do-look, on his daughter-in-law's face, "mione, I only say this, because it is not safe for you to travel in your condition, I lost one child to this, and don't want to watch you loose yours, we will find a way to show the baby to you alright?"

"Alright, thanks for letting me know," Hermione walked back to the couch, as her husband apprached the flames, "My mom is having a baby, and I can't travel, beacause I am too far along pregnant, and it may hurt the baby."

Severus looked at his friend, "Lucius give Roslyn our best wishes, and keep us posted," he watched as his friend nodded, and said good bye, then made his way to the couch with his wife.

Hermione rested her head on her husbands shoulder, "I think I am going to go find Draco," she started to get up from the couch, when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, causing her to almost fall to the floor, instead was caught by her husband, "Severus, what's wrong?" She had tears in her eyes, at the level of pain she suddenly started feeling.

Severus looked at her, as he slowly lifted her up, "This of St. Mungo's, love," he held her close to him, "It's going to be alright, I promise."

They apperated to the hospital with a pop.

**SIX HOURS LATER**

Hermione liad in the bed, her back facing the chair which her husband was sitting in, tears running down her cheeks, "I hate this room, it's to gloomey," she clenched the covers beneath her chin.

Severus went to the side of his wife's bed, and rubbed her back, he had matching tears in his eyes, "Hermione, why did you tell me you were feeling pains earlier?"

"They thought it was just intergestion," She tensed when she felt her husband lay behind her, and wrap her arms around her waist, "I can't believe this is happening."

"It's going to be alright," He kissed his wife's shoulder blades, "The best doctors are working on her."

"I should be there with her, she must feel so scared," She closed her eyes as she remembered the events which happened earlier.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_They were in the operation room, with Healer, all around her, as the Head Healer opened her stomach. _

_The Head Healer looked at the mother, after handing small form to another Healer, "She can't breath on her own, due to the fact her lungs are not fully developed, they gave her a potion to help them grow."_

_Hermione watched as one of the Healers hurried out of the room, without even letting the parents see there daughter, "I WANT MY BABY!"_

_"They need to start the healing right away, she is still weak," The nurse looked at Severus, who looked like he was about to attack the male Healer who took his daughter away, and forced a smile, "Mr. and Mrs. Snape, you're daughter is in good hands, I promise you that, I would trust my team with my own life if I were to choose," she rested a hand on the young mothers shoulder, "You will get your daughter back, so why not tell me the name you choose."_

_"Jewel Crystal Snape," Hermione reached for her husbands hand, tears still running down her cheeks, "Those were the two name, we agreed on, right?"_

_He leaned down, and kissed his wife's forehead, "We did agree."_

_"I will go see how they are treating your girl," The Head Healer smiled at the couple, before leaving the room._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Hermione cried into her pillow. "Maybe I should had-"

"Hermione, this wasn't something we could control, it happens, and she will be fine," Severus stroked his wife's hair, "The potions will do there job, and we will beable to see her tomorrow."

"They wouldn't even let me see her, they just took her out of the room, how will she know we love her, if she hasn't even felt my touch," Hermione stared at her husband, "She wasn't suppose to come for another three months."

"Can I come in?" Scarlet peaked inside the room, "A healer told me this was where I would beable to find you." she made her way over to her daughter in-law, and smiled, "I saw her, she's beautiful. I talked to the Healer who was working on her, they said they never seen a baby born prematurely, respond so quickly to the potions, she will beable to come back into the room with you in fiour hours." She had been at the hospital, sense Snape owled her, after him , and Hermione first arrived at the hospital.

"That's good," Severus looked at his wife, and realized she had fallen asleep, he looked at his mother, "I am going to go peak at her, can you watch my wife, mother?"

"Sure," Scarlet pulled a chair up closer to the young woman, and took her hand, she watched as her son left the room.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

Hermione woke up in a panick, when she remembered she was in the hospital, "Severus?" She had new cheers in her eyes, as she scanned the room, then notice a couple of people sitting by the window, holding something in there arms.

Severus looked up at his wife, and smiled, "I got something for you, love," he stood up, holding the small bundle in his arms, he looked down at the bundle, "Your mother finally woke up, Jewel," he handed the bundle over to Hermione, and smiled, "Here's our baby."

Hermione smiled, as she held the baby to her chest, "My girl," she reached for her husband with one arm, and pulled him, so he was sitting next to her, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes, she is very beautiful," Scarlet stood on the other side of the bed, and smiled at her granddaughter, "I have a granddaughter," she kissed Hermione's cheek, "I am going to go to Hogwarts, and get my grandsons-"

"We have them," Ginny peaked into the room, smiling at the new mother, "I wanted to come as soon as I heard, but the boys wanted to finish there class, Flying," she ushered the twins into the room, along with her own daughter Lillian, "Lil' wanted to see the baby also."

"Is that our sister," Preston was standing in front of his father, trying to get a good look at the baby.

"She looks really small," Alex sat on the edge of the bed.

"What are you calling her?" Ginny asked, as she held Lillian by the shoulder.

"Her name is Jewel Crystal," Hermione smiled at her friend, and godchild. Lillian looked exactly like Ginny had, at her age.

The Head healer came into the room, "Sorry visiting hours are over, you could return tomorrow at eight in the morning,"

Ginny kissed her friends cheek, and watched as the children said there good byes, "I'll see you tomorrow, I have the day off, and Harry wanted to see the baby, so I'll bring him. Draco is going to see you tomorrow too, since it's Saturday, he is bring Daryll."

Hermione smiled at her friend, "Alright, thanks for bringing the boys Ginny," she looked at her mother in-law, "The boys are able tostay the weekend with you, since they don't have classes, we talked to Albus ahead of time incase I went into labor."

Scarlet said her goodbyes, as she followed the others out of the room.

"Three children," Severus smiled at his daughter, then at his wife, "I love you, hermione."

Hermione smiled at her husband, "I love you too."

_**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	9. INTIMATE MOMENTS

Hermione smiled at her friend, "Alright, thanks for bringing the boys Ginny," she looked at her mother in-law, "The boys are able tostay the weekend with you, since they don't have classes, we talked to Albus ahead of time incase I went into labor."

Scarlet said her goodbyes, as she followed the others out of the room.

"Three children," Severus smiled at his daughter, then at his wife, "I love you, hermione."

Hermione smiled at her husband, "I love you too."

**CHAPTER NINE**

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Alex was sitting on the couch, holding his sister, he smiled at his mother, "She is way smaller then Uncle Oliver, and he's five months just like her."

"Well that's because she was born earlier then she should had been," Hermione took a seat next to her son, and smiled at her children, "You're father, and brother should be back soon, and then we will go shopping for Preston's gift," she smiled as her daughter kept her eyes focused on her big brother, "Who's got you little one?"

Alex placed a kiss on his sisters tiny cheek, and smiled at his mom, "Can we get Jewel a present to, so she won't get jealous?"

"It's your birthday, and I am sure she won't be jealous of your gift recieving," Hermione took Jewel from her big brothers arms, causing the little girl to fuss a little, she looked at her son, "Well then, would you help me lay your sister down?"

Alex was grinning, as his mom handed his sister back to him, he looked at his mom seriously, "It's okay mom, she just needs to get use to you."

"Oh really," Hermione tried not to laugh at her sons seriousness, "I would had hope all those midnight feeding, those diaper changing, and everything would help make her know me fairley well."

"Well those are good things to earn her trust mother, but there are lot's more things," Alex laid his sister in the baskenette at the edge of his mothers room.

"Alex, she loves me to, you use to cry too when grandma would remove you from my arms," Hermione kissed her sons crown, before leading him out of the bedroom, "Since when did you get to know so much about babies?"

"I read about it in the book grandma gave you, 'WHAT TO EXPECT WHEN RAISING A INFANT', saw it at your desk one day, and read it," Alex answered proudly.

"Same thirst for knowledge as your mother I see," Severus appeared with Preston, in the living room, "Preston told me some interesting gifts he would like for his birthday dear."

"Really," Hermione took a seat on the couch, as both her boys sat on either side of her, she looked at her husband, "Such as?"

"Purple baby dress robe, a silver rattle, pink quilt that say's 'Jewel', and my all time favorate, a stroller," Severus tried not to laugh.

"Alex wanted to buy Jewel gifts too," Hermione looked at Alex, and smiled

"Well I don't want her to be jealous," Preston looked at his mother.

":That's what I said," Alex agreed, he looked at his dad, "Did you buy the things that Preston asked for?"

Hermione noticed her husband sudden;y avoiding her eyes, she rolled her eyes, "Severus, you baught Jewel what her brother told you to buy her?" She walked to the fireplace, and flooed for Ron, "Ron are you there?"

Ron's face appeare in her fireplace, "Mione, yes I am here."

"Can you do me a favor?" Hermione noticed that her friend was eating something, as usual, "Can you come keep an eye on Preston, and Alex, while Severus, and I go birthday shopping. Apparently they talked my husband into buying gifts for Jewel, and not for themselves."

Alex hurried to his mother, and looked down at Ron, "Bring Luna."

Severus rolled his eyes, at Alex's crush, on Mrs. Luna Weasley, he exchanged looks with his wife, "Pathedic, isn't it?"

Alex glared at his father, which probably would had worked better, if his cheeks didn't show a slight blush, "Dad!" He went back, and sat beside his laughing brother, smacking his arm, "Shut up, I know you like Lillian."

Severus gave his other son a questioning look, "Really, does Ginny know?"

Preston smack his brother, and looked at hid dad, "Well at least Lillian is closer to my age, inlike Luna who is old like mom."

"Old?" Hermione turned her attention to her son.

Ron wasn heard laughing inthe flames, obviously had been forgotten about, he cleared his throat when Hermione glared at him, "Luna, and I will be there."

"Thanks Ron," Hermione went into the bedroom, and gathered her daughters things, "We're bringing Jewel with us, one less child for Ron, and Luna to worry about."

"Who are you talking to," Luna leaned in the doorway, and smiled, "I will watch her, it will be good practice, for when our baby comes," she walked over to where Hermione was standing, with a surprised look on her face, she smiled, "I found out I was expecting a little one of my own last night."

Hermione wrapped her ams around the blonde, "You two certainly didn't waste any time, married six months, and already pregnant," she looked at her baby, then back at Luna, "I guess you could watch her, Ron could keep an eye on the twins."

"Thanks, Mione," Luna walked back out into the living room to where her husband was talking to Severus, and noticed Alex staring at her, "Well how are you Alex?"

"No thank you," Alex said with a blush, and then hurried into his room.

Luna, and Hermione giggled, "I love your boys."

Preston smirked, as he followed his brother into the room, "Have fun mom, dad."

After the Snapes finally left there quarters, they walked to the lake, and apperated to Diagon Alley.

Hermione smiled at her husband, "I know the boys will like to have a broom, for there birthdays, they will be surprised," she wrapped her arm around her husbands waist, when she felt his arm around her shoulders, "This is nice isn't it?"

Severus looked at his wife, "What's nice?"

"Spending time with just the two of us, alone," Hermion stopped and stood in front of her husband, and pulled his face down for a kiss, "We haven't been completely alone for a while."

Severus looked around, spotting the Leaky caudrom, he smirked at his wife, "How about we take advantage of the situation?" He started leading his wife towards the building.

She pulled out of his reach, "I am not hungry, I ate lunch with Alex, and I thought you were going to feed your other son while out."

He pulled her back into his arms, and smiled, "I wasn't talking about eating, they have rooms where we could spend some time alone," he started again leading his wife into the building, to the desk.

A short man, with a vest came up to the couple, "Would you like something to eat, or would you be spending the night?"

"I will like to check a room out for a couple of hours," Severus looked down at his wife, "If that is what you would want dear."

Hermione's cheeks turned red, realizing what her husband had in mind, she just nodded, not knowing how her voice would sound.

Severus smiled down at his wife, then looked at the man, who handed him a key with a knowingly smile on his face, "Thank you."

Fifteen minuted later Hermione was sitting on the bed, watching as her husband summoned up a radio, and tried to find a station.

She stripped down to just her knickers, and bra, then laid down on the bed, she looked at her husband, who was still playing with the dials of the radio, "Merlin, Severus, you didn't rent this room, just to listen to some damn radio that we don't really need, did you?" She threw her head down on the pillow.

He waved his wand, causing the radio to dissapear, "No I didn't, just thought music would be nice, and set the mood for-" he was taken off guard, when he turned and found his wife in barely anything, "Hermione." He removed his clothes, all except his black silk boxers, then crawled next to his wife. He leaned down, and kissed his wife, as his hands roamed the rest of her body, "You're beautiful, you know that," he moaned when he felt her hands slide inside his boxers, and start to stroke his member, "Merlin woman, you make me crazy."

She smiled at her husband, as she pulled down his boxers, "Just for you," she arched her back, so her husband was able to remove her knickers, "Only for you, always," she finished removing her bra, when she felt her husbamd unfasten it in the back, then lowered his head down, trapping a nipple between his teeth, "SEVERUS!"

He grinned as he started kissing her again, going back to meet her lips with his, as he positioned himself inside of his wife, "You liked that?"

"You know I always do," She held his shoulders, as he started moving a little more quickly inside her, "I'm about to come."

He lowered and locked her lips with his, and smiled, "Me too."

After they both came, they lied in eachothers arms, staring into one anothers eyes, "It's been a long time since we made love," Hermione leaned in, and kissed her husband.

"Yes it seems that way, doesn't it?" Severus pulled her in closer to him.

After the couple left the Leakey Caudron. and finished birthday shopping for the twins.

"Let's go to the mall, by your moms house, where that toy store was," Severus wrapped his arm around his wife, "I want to get them some more legos."

She raised a brow to her husband, "For them, or for you?"

He looked down at his wife, "For them to share."

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be one of those gifts, which you will give to them right when we walk through the door, making them think it was for good behavior, which you and I know better then that, with the whole tail incidents," Hermione patted her husbands bottom, "I thought Ginny would burst with laughter, when you walked into the imfermery with a rat tail."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, and you just had to take a picture."

"It was a photo-opportunity, which I knew I couldn't pass up, after always telling you never turn your back to our boys after punishing them," Hermione wrapped her arms around her husbands neck, and smiled, "You know what?"

"What?" He asked his wife, as she stared at him.

"I have not found a day go by, which I am bored, you definiately bring excitement into my life," She pulled her husband into a kiss, "By the way, the boys told me no more toys for them, they are getting to old, and have enough as it is." 

"Fine then, let's go home," Severus leaned down, and kissed his wife.

She grinned, "Let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron," she lead her husband back to the bulding they had been earlier.

Severus just smiled.

To be continued...


End file.
